Buffygate
by polgara-5
Summary: Will house all of the minis I'll write for the TtH100. Centers around Buffy and Season 9 of SG1.
1. Joining The Club

**Title:** Joining the Club 1/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #98 Club

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 545

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**Summary:** Col. Mitchell is less than pleased about the newest member of his team.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

"With all due respect, sir…" Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell started.

"This discussion is over. This came from the president himself. She's a member of your team. You're just going to have to deal with it," General Landry said unapologetically.

Mitchell looked through the window at the petite blonde who was spinning in circles in one of the large black chairs at the briefing table. "But she's so tiny. She'll be a hindrance."

"I'm going to forget I heard that since it borders on sexual discrimination. Even General O'Neill assured me that she can handle everything here."

"What does her file say?" Cameron asked, his blue eyes never leaving the spinning chair.

"Not much."

"Huh?" Cameron said, turning to look at his CO in confusion.

"It's been heavily edited. Even I don't have a high enough clearance to read her file," Landry said. He opened it to reveal paragraph after paragraph blacked out.

"So she's staying?" Cameron asked, returning his gaze to her. She stopped mid-spin to wave and grin impishly at him.

"Yes."

"What's her name again?"

"Buffy Summers."

Cameron shook his head ruefully as he left. Buffy was a name for a poodle, not a young woman. He sighed and sat down across from her.

"Mad 'cause I'm joining your little club?" She shrewdly asked.

"No… Maybe… This isn't what I had expected at all."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"Actually, it is. I asked to be here. Or insisted is more like it," she said hesitantly.

"That part maybe, but not before." He ran a hand through his short brown hair before explaining. "I was promised any position I wanted one I was fully healed. I wanted SG-1."

Buffy gave him a strange look. "You are on SG-1."

"No, I wanted to be a member with the other three original members – Sam, Teal'c, and Dr. Jackson. Instead, I get her and discover it's just me. The others went their separate ways. It's… Well, it's not fair," he concluded.

"But Dr. Jackson is still here."

"Not because he wants to be. He's still waiting for that bond with Vala to dissipate," he said sullenly, looking at his right hand as he rubbed at an imaginary smudge on the table.

"I agree it must be hard, but there's an upside."

He snorted.

"There is. You get to form your own team. Well, other than me, you'll get to work with people you hand selected…"

"I would have selected them!"

"Fine, then think of this," she said sternly. "You don't have to worry about inadequately filling someone's shoes or try to fit in a tight-knit group. It's hard to do that. Besides, you seem to have some sort of hero-worship thing going on there. Trust me, you should never work with your heroes," she ended bitterly.

He looked up at her in surprise. There was pain in her eyes and he thought over her words. Begrudgingly he admitted to himself that she was right, and he wasn't being fair to her or the other applicants.

"Let's start again. Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell, leader of SG-1," he said, holding out his hand.

"Buffy Summers, new teammate," she said, shaking it. "Let's form our own little club."

"Let's do," he said, suddenly feeling better about the whole situation.


	2. What If You Want It?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot!

**Title:** What If You Want It? 2/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #97 Bonds

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 248

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**Summary: **Daniel searches for a hiding place.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

What If You Want It?

Buffy looked up as Daniel strode angrily into her office. He shut the door and found a chair to sit in. "Can I help you?" She asked.

"I just… I need to hide in here for a while," he said, shifting restlessly in the chair.

"Problems in paradise?"

"It's not paradise," he snapped. "That woman is, is a menace! She has no respect for me or the work I do."  
"I think you're overreacting."  
"I am not!" He cried, jumping to his feet and beginning to pace. "It's her fault that I'm here and not on Atlantis. She's the one who bonded us together to go on her little 'treasure hunt'. And now those stupid bracelets are off and we're still linked."

"Ah."

"Every moment with her is like nails on a chalkboard. She's uncouth, vulgar, and completely proud of it. Since she's been here I've been in one predicament or another."

Buffy couldn't help it. She laughed.

"What?"

"Did you ever consider the possibility that the bond is still there because you want it?"  
"That's preposterous!" He sputtered.

"Really? I think she's made your life exciting so you unconsciously found a way to keep her around."  
He made several attempts to speak before giving up and grunting derisively. He turned and headed to the door.

"Going back to your bondmate?"  
"I'm going to visit Mitchell. He's at least sympathetic."

After he left, Buffy muttered to herself, "Not as much as you think."


	3. Death of Gods

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It really means a lot that you take time to let me know that you've enjoyed this. And kissmekent, I love Daniel and Vala's chemistry as well. They are just too much fun together. ;)

**Title:** Death of Gods 3/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #54 God/dess

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 181

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**Summary:** Buffy and Vala have a little discussion on gods.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

Death of Gods

"You had one of those snake things in your head?" Buffy asked.

"For several years. Then the Tok'ra removed it," Vala answered, continuing her perusal of a magazine.

"And it pretended to be a god?"

"A goddess, actually."

"Huh. I killed a goddess once," Buffy said absently.

"I thought you just joined this little club. How did you kill a goa'uld?" Vala asked, looking up in interest.

"Oh, not a gold, but a real hellgoddess. She had a horrible taste in clothes and frizzy hair."

"At least I got to wear some fabulous clothes, not like the stuff here," Vala said, pikcing at the BDU's she was wearing.

"Why not wear the clothes you brought?"

"Daniel 'suggested' that I wear these. He was complaining about how my clothing was inappropriate." She wrinkled her nose. "He gets rather priggish about such things."

"I liked your clothes. I've got similar ones in my own wardrobe." Buffy suddenly got a speculative look on her face. "That has possiblities."

"What does?"

"Up to torturing Daniel some?"

Vala grinned as she caught on. "I like you."


	4. Oh No You Didn't!

Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are awesome!

BTW, someone asked for the link to Wormhole Crossing, you can find it on my profile page.

**Title:** Oh No You Didn't! 4/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #21 Traitor

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 237

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**Summary: **The team is finished.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Oh No You Didn't! **

"Mitchell, are you crazy?" Daniel asked.

"About what? I've got a few things I like that I could be called crazy about," Cameron said innocently. "Like basketball, or…"  
"That's not what I meant!" Daniel interrupted.

"Maybe it's because you still think you can beat me at basketball," Buffy suggested to Mitchell.

"I can't believe you had never played before last week," Cameron said with a shake of his head.

"I was a cheerleader, not a sports person."  
"Can we get back on topic here?" Daniel asked irritably.

"I thought we were," Cameron said in confusion.

"No, we were talking about your betrayal!"

"Betrayal?"

"Cameron, you bad boy," Buffy said in a mocking tone. "What have you done now?"

"I just turned in my team selections to General Landry is all."

"Ah ha! You admit it!" Daniel accused.

"Admit what?"  
"That you put Vala on the team."

"It was Buffy's idea."  
"But you agreed," Buffy sing-songed.

"What? Why?" Daniel said, looking back and forth between them.

"You wanted back on the team, right?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah."  
"But we can't go anywhere because of your link with Vala, right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah."  
"So making her part of the team just made sense," Cameron said with a smile. "This way we can get back out there."

"Traitors. Both of you," Daniel muttered darkly before turning and leaving.

"I think he took it well," Cameron said calmly.


	5. The Upcoming Mission

**Title:** The Upcoming Mission 5/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #49 First Times

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 236

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**Summary: **Mitchell talks to Buffy about tomorrow.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

The Upcoming Mission 

"So, you excited?"

Buffy looked up from the report she was reading to see Mitchell's blue eyes twinkling at her. "About what?"

"Tomorrow."

"Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Your first mission," he said with an almost childlike glee.

"I've been on missions before," she said with a shrug. "It's no biggie."

Cameron sort of half-frowned at that statement. He was still curious about her past, but she had assured him that she'd tell him when he was ready. So he decided to try a different tact. "Ok, fine. It's your first time through the gate. Are you at least excited about that?"

"A little," she admitted. "Have you gone through it before?"

"A couple of times to visit Teal'c."

"What's it like?"

"It's not really something you can describe. It is pretty amazing though."

"Guess I'll find out tomorrow," she said simply, returning her attention to the report.

"Oh, come on! Is that it? It will be your first time traveling through a piece of alien technology to another world, and that's all I get. Buffy, sometimes I worry about you," he drawled.

She smiled up at him. "That's sweet. I'm excited, really. I've got the tummy rumblin's to prove it. I'll probably be bouncing off the walls tomorrow."

"Alright! That's more like it," he said with a grin. "It should be fun tomorrow."

"Oh, I think it will be," Buffy said, smirking at him.


	6. Fashion Sense

**Title:** Fashion Sense 6/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #77 Annoy

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 223

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Summary: **The team prepares to embark on their first mission.

Fashion Sense 

"Been shopping in Vala's closet?" Mitchell asked with a smirk.

"Nope, all my own," Buffy said, referring to her all leather outfit. Her pants fit like a glove, as did her bustier. Four inch-heeled boots gave her an extra boost in height.

"You aren't seriously going to let her go dressed like that are you?" Daniel asked.

"Of course he is," Vala said as she entered the gateroom. She was dressed in the same outfit that she had been wearing when she had arrived at the SGC. Her leather bustier had straps that ended in a collar.

"But, but…"

"Daniel, I explained this at the briefing," Vala said with a roll of her eyes. "My informant will only speak to us if we're dressed the part."

"Then why are _we_ in this getup?" Daniel asked referring to the slightly medieval clothing he and Mitchell were wearing.

"You're our bodyguards," Buffy said in exasperation.

"Then why aren't we dressed like you?"

"So you can blend in, duh," Buffy said before linking arms with Vala and heading up the ramp together.

"You know they do that just to annoy you, right?" Mitchell quietly asked Daniel.

"I know," he replied with a sigh.

"And you fall for it every time," Mitchell said with a shake of his head as he followed the women up the ramp.


	7. Maybe a Little Nervous

**Title:** Maybe a Little Nervous 7/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #78 Travel

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 213

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Going through the gate is not like driving a car.

Maybe a Little Nervous 

Buffy stopped at the top of the ramp causing everyone else to stop as well. The belly rumblin's from yesterday suddenly turned into somersaults as she stared at the event horizon. She was about to travel through a wormhole to another planet. This had most definitely not been in the Slayer Handbook.

"What's the matter, Buffy? Scared?" Mitchell teased from behind.

"No," Buffy retorted. She was most definitely _not _scared. "Traveling through something I don't really understand makes me a little nervous."

"Do you understand how a car works?" Daniel asked.

"Not really."

"How about a plane?"

"No."

"Then how do you get anywhere besides walking?"

"They don't make me nervous 'cause I've seen them work thousands of times. What if this breaks down and I'm only halfway there? It's not like I can get out and call Triple A."

"Hasn't happened yet," Daniel assured her.

"That doesn't mean it won't. I have a history with these type of things."

Daniel and Cameron exchanged amused glances. Then, as one, they reached out and shoved her through the gate.

"Bon voyage," Cameron said with a grin.


	8. Are You Sure?

**Title:** Are You Sure? 8/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #61 Planet

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 282

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy is a little unsure about where they are.

Are You Sure? 

Buffy squinted in the sunlight as she emerged on the other side of the gate. The path from the stargate was lined by maples and what looked like rhododendron trees that were in full bloom. She raised her gaze to see a familiar looking sun in the sky. It was so strange that she forgot for the briefest moment about what Daniel and Cameron had just done to her.

"Something wrong?" Daniel asked in concern, coming up beside her. "It's natural to feel some disorientation your first few times through the gate."

"Are you sure we're not on Earth?" She asked, looking over at him.

"Pretty sure," Daniel said. "Why?"

"I don't know," she said with a shrug. She looked at their surroundings again. "I just thought another planet would look… different."

"Some do," Daniel said. "Most look like Earth, which makes sense."

"It does?" She dubiously asked.

"In order for human life to exist on other planets, they need to have similar environments – like certain levels of oxygen. Plus, I'm sure the Ancients had something to do with the colonization of plant life which also explains similarities."

"If you say so."

He sighed. "Just trust me on this."

"Ok, but the next planet we go to better look different or I'm gonna start thinking you made this whole business up and the stargate is just some fancy way to get to the other side of Earth." She grinned evilly at him. "By the way, might want to sleep with one eye open. There _will_ be retaliation."

As she walked away, Daniel gave Mitchell a slightly fearful look. "What do you think she'll do?"

"Nothing too drastic… I think."


	9. Yup, It's Real

From now on all review responses will be sent via the message repy thingie that fanfiction has now set up. Just as a warning, I'll probably only reply to those who are asking questions or I have a legitimate response.

**Title:** Yup, It's Real 9/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #43 Castle

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 264

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy starts to believe in the traveling.

**Yup, It's Real**

When Vala had told them that the society her contact was hiding in was a medieval type place, Buffy had just thought it meant technology wise. She didn't realize that it was a literally a medieval type place. The castle that rose up in the sky a short distance away quickly changed that misconception.

Buffy had seen castles before. She couldn't have spent an entire year living and traveling through Europe and _not_ have seen one. But many of those were in disrepair and more like museums than a place where someone lived. This one, however, was a living, breathing castle.

Even from a distance, she could see the guards patrolling along the wall and servants dashing about. Brightly colored banners hung on the outside walls and pennants snapped in the breeze. Though the rocks were old and worn, it still had a look of strength and pride.

If the castle hadn't convinced her that she had truly traveled to another world, then the people around her did. They looked comfortable in clothes that she had only seen in history books. They looked a little too worn and used to not be authentic.

It was all simply…

"Amazing, isn't it?" Cameron asked her softly as he moved up next to her.

"Totally," she breathed.

"Told ya, you had to experience it to understand," he said with a knowing grin.

"You're so smart, " she said with a roll of her eyes. "Shouldn't you be 'guarding'?"

"Yes, ma'am," he said cheekily, before falling back to blend in with the crowd around them.


	10. Didn't Expect This

**Title:** Didn't Expect This 10/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #12 Sunlight

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 227

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **The first mission doesn't go as expected.

Didn't Expect This 

Buffy looked at the small patch of sunlight on the prison floor. She hated it when things didn't go the way they were supposed to. This was just supposed to be a go get the intel type of mission. Nowhere in the briefing was it mentioned that they'd be arrested.

When what passed as the local police had come in to arrest them, Vala insisted that they go along. She said this was typical play for this particular contact and that this was all for show. So Buffy didn't resist and Daniel and Cameron had no clue what was happening until it was too late. Some bodyguards they turned out to be.

But from where she was sitting, this didn't look like a show. It looked and felt real. Not like she spent a lot of time in prisons or anything, especially midieval ones, but this was kind of what she had pictured. Mostly dark, chains on the walls – of which they were thankfully not attached to, rats scurrying around, and right on down to the tiny window high in the air. Too high and small for her to get to and crawl out. The damp air that was playing havoc with her hair didn't help her disposition either.

She silently watched the sunlight slowly move across the floor. Yup, definitely wasn't expecting this.


	11. Trust Issues

**Title:** Trust Issues 11/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #24 Sunlight

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 369

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy and Vala have roommates in their cell.

Trust Issues 

"I don't know why you're so upset," Vala said from her corner of the cell.

"You could have warned me," Buffy spat. "We're teammates. We're supposed to trust each other."

"I'm sorry, Buffy, but I seriously didn't think he'd play this card this time. He hasn't done this in two years. I swear."

Buffy sighed. "It's okay, I just have some trust issues. Being arrested wasn't on my list of things to do today."

"Mine either."

After a moment, Buffy asked, "So how long are we going to have to wait?"

"The last time I was in here for no more than an hour."

"Good, 'cause it's already been forty-five minutes."

The steel barred door swung open and two figures stumbled through. Then the door shut again with a loud clang.

"Hey, guys," Cameron said with a grin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy hissed.

"With Jackson and Vala's little problem there wasn't enough time to send for backup or figure out how to break you out, so we created a disturbance and got ourselves arrested," Cameron proudly explained.

The two women shared an incredulous look before Vala replied, "You idiot! This was just Barak's way of showing us that he has the upper hand. Buffy and I will be released shortly, while the two of you will be stuck in here."

"Huh?" Cameron asked, a confused look on his face.

"Apparently this has happened before," Buffy said with a roll of her eyes.

"And you didn't think to warn us?" Daniel cried, his cheeks flushed with anger.

"He hasn't done this in years. He probably only did it to prove a point to Buffy," Vala said in a defensive tone.

"Still, a little warning would have been nice," Daniel grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"See," Buffy cried. "It's not just me!"

"Well excuse me for having a few trust issues myself, but I truly didn't think this would happen."

"Why don't we all just calm down," Cameron said, bravely stepping between his feuding teammates. "What's been done is done. Why don't we figure out how Daniel and I are going to get out of here once you two are released."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."


	12. Ransom Rates

**Title:** Ransom Rates 12/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #76 Deceit

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 532

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **The truth behind their incarceration is revealed.

Ransom Rates 

"Why that deceitful little bastard," Vala fumed later that night. "Can you believe the nerve of him? Turning me in for the reward money!"

"If I weren't linked to you, I'd do it myself," Daniel said sourly.

"How much is the reward?" Buffy wearily asked. Spending the past five hours in a cell was starting to take its toll on all of them. Barak's visit a few minutes ago wasn't helping matters.

"It must be pretty high," Vala said, sitting down next to Buffy. "I've almost always had a price on my head and he's never done this before. I'm sorry," she said to everyone.

"It's not entirely your fault," Cameron said. "But we are going to have to figure a way out of here."

"The easiest will be during the night," Daniel said, running a hand through his hair.

"Midnight is the best," Buffy said. "That's another six hours away."

XXXXXXXX

"Guards! Help!" Cameron cried out, his face pressed between the bars. "I think there's something wrong with her!"

The two guards that were on duty rushed over to see Buffy's prone body spasing on the floor. "Step back, all of you," one of them ordered.

After the rest of SG-1 retreated to the far wall, they unlocked the door. The first one went to Buffy while the other stayed just inside the cell. As the first bent over her, Buffy swiftly tucked her legs up and kicked, causing him to fly across the cell and crash into the other guard. She jumped to her feet and ran over to them before the others had moved a muscle.

"They're out," Buffy said, removing the weapons from the fallen guards. "Anyone else know how to use a sword?"

Cameron reached out to take one. "I took some fencing in college."

"But, as we saw in that cave, you aren't very good," Vala said with a scrunch of her nose.

"I'll manage," he said smoothly.

"Great," Buffy muttered, tightening her hold on the other sword. In her normal volume, she said, "Just use it in emergency. So how do we get to where they're storing our weapons? They kinda took my favorite dagger."

XXXXXXXX

Cameron studied Buffy out of the corner of his eye as they walked to the infirmary. She had been amazing as they fought their way out back on that planet. For a civilian, she moved like no one he had ever seen, and thanks to her they escaped with minimal cuts and bruises.

"What?" She asked, stopping with the infirmary doors just in sight. Daniel and Vala stopped as well to listen.

"I noticed you went out of your way to only incapacitate those guards instead of killing them. You did that with everyone we met," he said.

"They weren't de-Jaffa. They were only doing their jobs," she said with a shrug.

"And the way you moved… Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Nope," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"You sure?"

"Positive. There's nothing I want to tell you," she said lightly, before going into the infirmary.

Cameron watched her disappear. He had the nagging suspicion that she was lying to him.


	13. Dear Dawn

I know that there were a lot of comments on the fact that Buffy didn't lie at the end of the last part. I know she didn't exactly lie and I worded it like that for several reasons:

First, Buffy has repeatedly shown that she doesn't particularly care for the fact that she has to hide her true nature. Intellectually she understands it, but emotionally it's usually a different story. So she didn't really want to tell him, but a small part of her does, deep down.

And remember that the chapter's prompt was Deceit. I used it in several different veins in that part. Barak deceived Vala into coming so he could collect the reward. They deceived the guards so that they could escape. Cameron knows she's hiding something and that's why he had that final thought. Not that she specifically lied to him, but he knows that there's more going on than what he knows. And finally, just maybe, Buffy is deceiving herself as well about whether she wants to tell him or not.

Does it make more sense now?

**Title:** Dear Dawn 13/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #9 Writing

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 355

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy writes a letter home.

Dear Dawn 

Hey Dawn,

How are things in Cleveland? I'm guessing no major apocalypse since my beeper hasn't gone off. Things ok at school? It should be easier than last year since the hellmouth isn't directly under it.

How goes the setting up of the new Council? I know you weren't exactly thrilled with me leaving you guys with all the work, but it helps that you understand. I just needed a break from everyone, especially since things were never really resolved after that night. I still love everyone, but it's still a little hard.

Things are good here. My team members are, well, interesting is a good word. Colorful even. My team leader, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell, is pretty cool. He's new here, too. He's also pretty relaxed, not as stuffy as you would think and Air Force Colonel would be.

Dr. Daniel Jackson is really nice. He's a little…

"Hey, team outing for dinner," Cameron said, popping his head into Buffy's office.

"Let me finish this letter," she said, looking up from the paper on her desk.

"You've got five," he said with a grin before leaving.

"Pushy," she grumbled before returning to her writing. "Where was I?"

He's a little repressed, I think. Of course, it could be because he's got this strange link (literally) with and is attracted to the last member of our team – Vala. He's fighting it with every fiber of his being. I can't wait to see him crack.

Vala Mal Doran is an alien, sort of. At least in the way that she's not from Earth, but other than that she's human. I like her a lot. She's a lot of fun, reminds me a bit of Faith, but in a good way, not the evil killing way. She loves torturing Daniel, which just makes him frustrated even more. It's really quite funny to watch.

Well, I have to go. Cameron is insisting on one of those team-bonding outings. Should be fun if Vala and I can embarrass Daniel. What am I saying? Of course we will, so it will be.

Talk to you later.

Love,

Buffy


	14. Peer Pressure

**Title:** Peer Pressure 14/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #56 Drinking

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 526

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **SG-1 enjoy a few drinks and tales.

Peer Pressure 

Dinner passed with lots of laughter. They decided they weren't ready to go home yet, or rather for most of them, back to the base, so they went to a local bar. Nestled in a corner booth, they continued to share stories.

After a while, Cameron gave Buffy a suspicious look. "Buffy, is that still your first drink?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Even Jackson, of whom I've heard is a serious lightweight, is on his fourth beer. How are we supposed to hear your embarrassing stories if you don't get drunk enough to tell them?"

"I have told you my stories."

"Oh please," Vala said. "Like dropping a book on your TA's head counts."

"Did I mention I ended up dating him?"

"I think ya did," Daniel said, his words slurring just slightly. "It still doesn't count. I've shared mine, is your turn."

"And you need to drink more," Cameron added.

"No, my limit is two," Buffy said, pulling his arm down from where he was signaling the waitress. "Alcohol and I don't mix."

"Oh, now that sounds like a story," Vala said, her eyes twinkling.

"Share," Daniel said, pounding the table for emphasis.

"Yes, share," Cameron chipped in.

"If I share, will you lay off about the drinking?"

"Yes, One of us should be sober enough to drive everyone home," Cameron said.

"Fine. It was my freshman year of college and I was upset cause this guy played me…"

"He what?" Daniel asked.

"Played me. You know, pretended he liked me until he got what he wanted and then left me."

"Where is he?" Cameron asked, looking around the bar.

"I don't know, why?"

"'Cause I'm gonna kill him."

"Damn right," Daniel echoed.

"It's not necessary."

"What do you mean 'not necessary'?" Vala asked. "He hurt you, ergo he deserves it."

"Let me finish my story, please."

"Finish away," Daniel said with a sweep of his hand.

"Anyway, I was upset. I went to this bar and saw him hanging over this other girl. These frat boys offered to buy me a beer and I thought 'What the hell, why not?'"

"Uh oh, frat boys," Daniel giggled.

She raised an eyebrow. Daniel really was a lightweight, even more so than Willow. She had a feeling that getting him back into the mountain wasn't going to be fun.

"They bought you a beer," Cameron prompted.

"Yeah, then another and then another. The real problem was that the bartender had spiked the beer with these chemicals or something because he hated the frat guys. The beer made them, and me, act like cave people. According to my friends there was a lot of grunting, drawing on my dorm wall, and no showering."

"How long did it last?" Vala asked.

"Two or three days. Best part was that I hit Parker, that was the jerk's name, with a big stick and knocked him out. Then I think I left him lying in the road."

Cameron laughed and then added as an afterthought, "I still think I should kill him."

"He's not worth it and I'm totally over it now. But thanks for offering," Buffy said, patting his hand.


	15. You Actually Have To Move Your Feet

**Title:** You Actually Have To Move Your Feet 15/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #79 Stumble

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 442

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy helps Cameron home.

You Actually Have To Move Your Feet 

Buffy stumbled as she helped a highly inebriated Cameron in his front door. It had taken her forever to get through his alcohol-induced fog that she needed to drop him off at home first. Cameron had kept insisting that he should escort his team home. Since she hadn't found a place yet, she was living on base and it would be silly for her to drop Daniel and Vala off there before taking him home and then going back. Daniel had passed out in the car and she had left him in Vala's dubiously capable hands while she took care of Cameron.

"Which way?" She asked, nearly holding him completely upright with no help from him.

"Down the hall, last door," he slurred, his southern accent coming out stronger than usual.

She tried to lead him, but he didn't move. "Cam, you actually have to move your feet to walk."

"I wasn't?"

"No, you weren't."

"Sorry," he said with a giggle.

"Don't be sorry, just walk," she said in exasperation.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, obediently picking up his feet and walking.

"I hate it when you call me that," she grumbled.

"I know, but yer so cute when ya get upset," he said, grinning drunkenly at her.

She snorted. "If you say so," she said, guiding him into his bedroom. He tripped over his own two feet causing both of them to fall on his queen-sized bed. Buffy pushed him off of her and stood back up. She grabbed hold of his legs and swung them up on the bed.

"Oh, Buffy. The room is spinning…"

"No, it's not. You are," she said evilly, untying his shoes.

"Why am I doing that?"

"I don't know," she said, pulling one shoe off before untying the other.

"I should stop."

Buffy just rolled her eyes as she removed the last shoe. She looked down at his prone form and debated on whether or not to remove his belt. Deciding that he'd be more comfortable without it, she undid the buckle.

"Hey, what're you doin'?" He asked, slapping her hands away.

"I'm taking off your belt," she replied, slapping his hands right back before removing said item.

"Oh. Hey, Buffy," he said, grabbing her arm and pulling on it.

She sat next to him and asked, "What?"

"Yer really quite beautiful, you know."

"Cam, you're drunk," she said, trying to get up, but he held on tight.

"No, you are. Jus' thought ya should know," he said, releasing her.

"Thanks," she said dryly. "Now get some sleep."

"Night," he said sleepily.

Buffy sighed. One down, two to go.


	16. Just An Opinion

**Title:** Just An Opinion 16/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #60 Lake

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **362

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Cameron notices that something is wrong.

Just An Opinion 

Buffy stood on a small hill overlooking a good-sized lake. On the far side, a dense forest covered the mountain. The sun shining down caused the water's surface to sparkle and look pristine. She could see Vala following Daniel at the water's edge as he took samples.

Daniel had very excited about the current mission since it actually required exploration. He said it had been a while since he got to do actual exploring instead of combat. While he was giddy about it, the other three were mostly bored. Vala was currently taking her boredom out on her favorite target – Daniel.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Cameron asked, coming up to stand next to her.

"Huh?" She asked, tensing slightly.

"The lake, the sky, everything. I wonder if this is what Earth looked like before we polluted it."

"Probably," she said, her eyes sweeping the area. Just because there had been no evidence of people living there, it didn't mean there weren't. There could be an alien lake monster lurking about for all anyone knew.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You've just been acting strange since that night we all went out," he said, looking over at her. He could see her jaw tense and then relax.

"Have I?"

"Yeah, and I think it's something I said or did because you still act the same around Vala and Jackson," he said, moving to stand in front of her. "If I did and whatever it was offended you, I'm sorry."

She sighed. "You just said I was beautiful and it just took me by surprise."

"Oh," he grinned. "But you are beautiful, you know that right?"

"Cam…"

"Buffy, it's just an opinion, it doesn't mean anything else. Hell, even Vala is beautiful when her mouth is shut, Jackson is good looking… Can we just forget I said that?" He asked, squirming slightly.

She laughed at his discomfort. "For now."

"Forever please?"

"Fine. But I get what you're saying," she said, dropping her gaze to her feet.

"So, we're cool?"

"We're cool."

"Great. Game night at my house on Friday. No alcohol this time," he promised, as he headed down towards Daniel and Vala.


	17. Nothing Extravagant

**Title:** Nothing Extravagant 17/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #75 Ink

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount:** 236

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy and Vala have a bonding night of their own.

Nothing Extravagant 

"Vala, I can't believe you talked me into this," Buffy said, looking anxiously around the tattoo parlor. She had to admit that it wasn't quite as scary looking as she thought it would be.

"It's going to be fun," the other woman insisted with an impish grin.

"It wasn't fun the last time I got one," Buffy argued.

"But you said you were under duress then, this is completely different."

"I wouldn't be so sure about the duress," Buffy muttered to herself. Leaning closer to Vala she said softly, "Remember we only have about five and a half hours left before you collapse, so nothing extravagant."

"Me?" The older woman innocently asked before walking over to a heavily tattooed man.

Buffy was still having problems with the issue of permanently injecting ink into her skin. The Eyghon symbol that Ethan had put on her wasn't exactly on her list of favorite experiences. When Vala had suggested this, Buffy had immediately said no, but Vala had persisted until she had finally relented. At least she got to pick the design this time.

"I'm ready," Vala said, returning to Buffy's side. "How about you?"

"All set," Buffy replied, pulling out a piece of paper that she had roughed out in ink what she wanted.

"That's a little odd, don't you think?" Vala asked with a small frown as she looked at it.

"Not when you're me."


	18. Just Because You're Losing

**A/N:** I know I was very cruel in the last part by not letting everyone in on Buffy's tattoo. I promise it will appear later on, just be patient. J

**Title:** Just Because You're Losing 18/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #62 Game

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **219

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Game night at Mitchell's house.

Just Because You're Losing 

"This is the dumbest game ever," Vala pouted. The team was gathered at Cameron's for another bonding night. "There's no real skill, it's just luck."

"You're just upset because you're losing," Daniel said with a smug grin.

"And what's with these plastic things," she asked, holding up her red playing piece. "What's it suppose to represent?"

"It's a playing piece," Buffy said. "It's just something you move around the board."

"Why can't we play that last game again?" She asked, putting the piece back on the game board.

"What? Clue?" Cameron asked.

"Yes, that one. It actually required skill."

"You won four times in a row," Daniel said with a roll of his eyes. "That's the only reason why you want to play again."

"Well why else would you play a game?"

"Just to have fun," Buffy said, moving her blue piece five spaces.

"But you're all ganging up on me. How is that supposed to be fun for me?" Vala pouted again.

"It isn't, but it's fun for us," Daniel grinned. He flipped over a card and his grin got bigger. He knocked Vala's one playing piece off the board and replaced it with one of his green ones. "Sorry."

"No you're not, bastard," she said, returning her red piece to start. "Stupid game."

(I hope everyone recognized the game. If not, it's an old Milton Bradley game called Sorry. I loved it when I was growing up.)


	19. Different Views

**Title:** Different Views 19/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #73 Worship

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **245

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy tries to understand the Ori's allure.

**Different Views**

"Why do you think that people choose to worship the Ori?" Buffy asked as she leaned on Daniel's desk.

"Fear," he replied absently, rifling through some papers as he searched for something.

"I'm not talking about the ones who chose to worship because they're worried about being killed if they don't. I mean the ones who don't feel threatened but believe anyways."

He stopped and looked up at her, his blue eyes shining sadly. "Hope – for something better, for help, for happiness. What the Ori are offering is very tempting and the Priors are showing proof of their power. Many of the people in the galaxy are not as advanced as us and their lives are hard. We try to help as many as we can, but…"

"We can't help them all," Buffy finished for him. She understood how difficult it was. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't save very person who fell victim to vampires and demons.

"With their lack of knowledge they view the Ori differently than we do. They see a way out of their predicament, a way to a better life, and they embrace it."

"We can't fight that, can we?" She asked with a sigh.

"Yes and no," he said glumly. "It's free will. It may be based on incomplete information, but it's a choice nonetheless. We can educate the people about the truth, but in the end it's their decision."

"Stupid free will," she grumbled.


	20. Really Good Hearing

**Title:** Really Good Hearing 20/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #44 Clouds

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **399

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy surprises both Vala and Cameron.

**Really Good Hearing**

"What are you doing?" Vala asked, standing over Buffy's prone form.

"I was cloud watching until you blocked my view," Buffy said from her position on the soft grass.

"What?"  
"Cloud watching. You know, trying to see shapes in the clouds."

Vala raised a dark eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's relaxing."

"Aren't you supposed to be on guard?"

"We're in the middle of a gigantic field. I can hear something coming from here, I don't need to see it." She kicked at Vala's legs. "Now move."

Vala laid down next to her and turned her gaze to the fluffy clouds in the blue sky. "I'm not seeing anything but clouds."

"You have a remarkable lack of imagination for someone with a good taste in clothes," Buffy said in exasperation. She pointed at a cloud to the left of their vision. "That kind of looks like a rabbit."

A moment later, Vala giggled. "I see it." She pointed to another. "That one looks like one of your automobiles."

"A '69 Ford Mustang convertible to be exact," Cameron said from behind them. "Aren't you supposed to be on guard duty?"

"I am," Buffy said with a smile as she tilted her head back slightly to look up at him.

"How can you see someone comin' if you're on the ground cloud watching?"

"I can still hear," she said, settling back into place.

"Didn't hear me," he pointed out.

"I did so," she sing-songed. "A hundred and fifty yards away you adjusted your grip on your P-90, at seventy-five yards you jerked your foot back from stepping on something, at around twenty yards you stopped and stared, then shook your head, and at five yards you rubbed your nose."

Vala and Cameron both stared at her in disbelief.

"How in the hell did you hear all of that?" He asked.

"And while we were talking," Vala pointed out.

"I just have really good hearing and you make more noise than what you think," she said with an awkward shrug. "The P-90 jingled at its connection to your vest, the sudden intake of breath, your earpiece cord clacked against something – plus you placed your feet down kind of heavily that time, and you were just close enough for the nose thing," she admitted.

"Buffy, you are a woman of amazing talents," he said with a grin.

"I know. Oh look! A butterfly."


	21. No Resentment

**Title:** No Resentment 21/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #83 Picture

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **308

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy gets help unpacking.

No Resentment 

Cameron looked at the picture Buffy had just set on the shelf. She had finally found a small house to buy and the team was helping her move in. "Who are these people?"

"My best friends – Willow and Xander," she said with a wistful smile. Setting another picture out, she said, "That's my sister, Dawn."

"I didn't know you had a sister," Daniel said, coming over to see the picture of a pretty brunette.

"I knew," Vala said with a shrug as she put some books on another shelf.

"How?" Cameron asked, turning to look at her.

"Girl talk."

"Figures," he muttered before turning to Buffy. "How old is she?"

"Sixteen."

"So she lives with your parents then?" Daniel asked, putting the picture back down and returning to the box of books he was unpacking.

"Not quite. Mom is dead and we haven't heard from dad in years, not that we want to," she said with a small snort.

They all stopped their unpacking and looked at her. "Who's her legal guardian?" Daniel asked.

"It was me until I got this job. She wanted to stay in Cleveland instead of moving with me, so I transferred guardianship to a close friend of the family," Buffy replied flatly, never ceasing her work.

"I'm sorry," Daniel said.

She stopped and gave him a grim smile. "It was her decision and I respect her for it. Our lives have gone through some major upheavals in the past few years and I wanted to let her decide what was best for her. Thankfully she doesn't resent my decision to leave."

"Do you talk to each other much?" Cameron asked.

"Every other day as long as I'm not off-world."

"How do you explain that?"

She gave him a mysterious grin as she set another picture out. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


	22. Typed, Not Handwritten

Remember, I can't respond to anonymous reviews. If you want a response you have to sign in. :)

**Title:** Typed, Not Handwritten 22/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #63 Computer

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **229

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy helps Vala learn a new skill.

**Typed, Not Handwritten**

"This thing is utterly ridiculous," Vala said as she stared at the screen. "I can't believe that your race was able to defeat the goa'uld with such primitive technology."

"Hey, I wasn't here for that. New girl, remember?" Buffy said from her seat next to Vala. "But if you're used to the complex stuff then this should be a breeze."

Vala sent her a withering look. "This… _thing_ is antiquated."

"Actually, it's top of the line," Buffy said with an apologetic look. "And General Landry was rather insistent that your reports were typed, not handwritten."

"I was just hoping to convince one of the handsome young men on base to do it for me," Vala pouted. "I haven't been able to seduce anyone for weeks."

"What about Daniel?" Buffy asked with a sly grin.

"What about him?"

"I thought he was your goal."

"Well, he's just… I never… I mean, why… What was the question?"

Buffy laughed. "I never thought I'd see you speechless. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Vala insisted in a huffy tone. "Now, are you going to show me how to use this computer or not?"

"Fine, typing program first, and then the internet."

"What's the internet?"

"You can shop places from all over the world."

"Really? Fascinating," Vala said, her eyes glittering.


	23. Not Contagious

**Title:** Not Contagious 23/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #92 Green

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **304

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **SG-1 return from a mission in a different condition than when they had left.

Not Contagious 

"Colonel, what in the hell happened out there?" Landry asked as SG-1 stopped at the end of the ramp.

"It was the flowers," Dr. Lam said, removing the hood from her hazmat suit. "They aren't contagious," she assured him.

"Well, I certainly hope not," he said, looking warily at them. "But how?"

"It's my fault," Buffy admitted a bit reluctantly. "I had picked the flowers yesterday 'cause I thought they were pretty."

"Yes, but I was the one who chose to camp next to a field of them," Cameron said in a tone that suggested this was not the first time they had discussed it.

"It's not like you knew."

"Neither did you," he retorted.

"But I should have sensed…"

"Now you have a spider sense," Cameron interrupted irritably.

"But I still don't see how just being around flowers could have caused… this," Landry said, trying to head off the argument before it got worse.

"It's a chemical that the flower releases," Lam said. "I'm not sure of its purpose because I'm not a botanist, but it clearly causes a reaction in human physiology."

"But they're… they're…"

"We know, sir," Cameron said through clenched teeth. "May we be excused to shower?"

"Dr. Lam?"

"I don't see why not," she said. "There is no trace of the chemical on them, I believe it was inhaled. There is no reason why they can't return to normal…"

"Normal would be nice," Vala said with a sigh.

"Return to normal activities as long as they stay on base," Lam concluded.

"Very well, go ahead," Landry said with a nod. He couldn't help but stare as they filed past him and out the door. He turned back to Dr. Lam. "They're…"

"Green, yes."

"Well if that don't beat all," he said with a shake of his head.


	24. Thanks For Volunteering

**Title:** Thanks For Volunteering 24/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #32 Snow

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **435

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy and Vala can't believe they got sent to this planet.

Thanks For Volunteering 

"This is ridiculous," Buffy chattered. She was so bundled up in her snow gear that all anyone could see were her hazel eyes peering out. "Couldn't we have come to this planet during summer?"

"Everytime we have sent probes here, it was winter," Daniel said. He might have shrugged, but she couldn't tell by the puffy jacket he was wearing.

"So why are we here?" Vala asked. The thief was nearly as bundled up as Buffy.

"Just a simple mineral survey," Cameron said with a grin. Out of the four of them he seemed to be the most at ease in the foot deep snow covered terrain. "To see if there is anything of interest here."

"What could be interesting on Hoth?" Buffy asked, bouncing in place to keep warm. "It's not like we're going to find a hidden rebel base… And I've hung out with Andrew for far too long."

"I don't understand," Vala said, looking at Cameron and Daniel who were laughing loudly.

"It comes from a movie," Cameron said. "We'll have movie night at Buffy's house and show it."

"Thanks for volunteering my place," Buffy said dryly.

"You're welcome."

"Could I pass? They were Teal'c's favorite and I'm a little burned out," Daniel said, setting up some equipment.

"Sorry, no can do, Jackson. We're gonna watch all six movies and you and Vala still can't be separated for more than eight hours." Cameron looked at Daniel and said, "What? I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing," Daniel said in a strained voice.

"But what I still don't understand is why _we_ were the ones sent here and not another team," Buffy whined.

"Not a cold weather fan are ya?" Cameron asked.

"I grew up in southern California, what do you think?" She retorted.

"Easy, Buffy. This won't be bad. It could be kind of fun."

"Whatever," she said with a roll of her eyes. She froze when she felt something hit her between her shoulder blades. "Cam, I warn you, don't start this 'cause you won't win."

"I'm shaking in my boots," he taunted before throwing another snowball at her.

"That's it!" She cried. The tiny slayer quickly made three snowballs and threw them in rapid succession at Cameron.

He laughed as all but the last one missed. "Wuss!" He threw another one at her that missed by a mile.

As the two of them chased each other with snowballs, shrieking with laughter, Vala looked at Daniel and calmly said, "They can be such children at times."

"You're right," he agreed before hitting her with a snowball and dashing off.


	25. Best Served Cold

Whoo hoo! A quarter of the way there!

**Title:** Best Served Cold 25/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** G

**TtH Prompt:** #81 Wet

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **435

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy finally gets a chance at revenge.

Best Served Cold 

Buffy and Vala set their precious cargo down as a bad case of the giggles overtook them. They clamped their hands over their mouths in effort to muffle the sound. Their eyes watered with tears of mirth.

The sun was just starting to appear on the horizon causing the black sky to turn pink. Once their giggles had subsided, they picked up their cargo again and made their way back to camp where Cameron and Daniel were still sleeping.

Because this planet's climate was the exact opposite of the last planet they had visited, they opted to sleep out in the open rather than in tents. It gave Buffy the perfect opportunity that she had been looking for. She knew that the boys had forgotten her promise of revenge for pushing her through the gate, but she hadn't.

The first few weeks of watching them squirm and never letting her leave their sight had been entertaining, but now their guards were down. Cameron, by some silly coincidence, had given Buffy the last shift of watch which had given her a way too easy time with this and Vala had quickly agreed to help.

The two women stood over their intended victims and gave each other one last wicked grin. As one, they flipped over their makeshift containers, dumping cold water from a nearby stream onto Cameron and Daniel. They bolted upright, their wet shirts clinging to their well-muscled bodies.

For a brief moment, Buffy thought this might end up as more of a treat for her than revenge on them. A sidelong glance at Vala showed that she was appreciating the view as well.

"What the hell?" Daniel yelled.

"Shouldn't have pushed me through the gate," Buffy said with a smug grin.

"Oh, you're gonna get it," Cameron said, untangling himself from his wet blanket.

Buffy laughed loudly and took off running.


	26. In An Alley?

Alright peeps. This starts a new chunk of the fic. The first quarter was rather light-hearted, something strange for me. For roughly the next quarter it's going to dip into the angst. Just giving you fair warning. J

**Title:** In An Alley 26/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG-13

**TtH Prompt:** #65 Vampire

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **571

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy has no choice but to reveal her true nature.

In An Alley? 

Buffy groaned to herself as the team exited the restaurant. Her senses picked up the unmistakable sensation of a vampire somewhere nearby. It was late and the street was nearly deserted. There was no way that she was going to be able to slip away and return without garnering notice of the others. She was going to have to make a decision – and make it fast.

As they approached an alley, the feeling got stronger. Her keen ears detected the sounds of a brief struggle. She had run out of time and the decision was made for her. Without a word, she left her team and calmly removed Mr. Pointy from her purse.

"Whoa, Buffy. Where ya goin'?" Cameron asked, stopping just seconds after she had veered off.

"Just stay there. I'm just checking on something," she said, slipping into the shadows.

"In an alley?" Daniel said, as he and Vala backtracked to join Cameron.

"I like her and all, but sometimes she's rather odd," Vala said, a thoughtful look on her beautiful face.

A fearful young woman came running out of the alley, clutching her neck. Her eyes widened as she saw them and she took off down the street.

Cameron didn't even look at the others as he ran into the dark alley. He stopped as soon as he saw Buffy fighting three men. "Buffy!"

"I thought I told you to wait," she said. She made some sort of stabbing motion with her right hand and one of the men exploded into dust.

"Whoa," Cameron said in amazement, taking a step back. "Do you need…"

"I need you to stay out of my way. You'll just get hurt," she said. One of the men landed a heavy punch and she staggered slightly.

"I hate to point out the obvious, but that looked like it hurt you," he said with a wince.

Buffy ignored him and ducked under the swing of one man while kicking the other one with enough force to send him flying back ten feet.

"That's impressive," Daniel murmured. "Maybe we should just hang back," he said as another man exploded into dust.

The last guy, seeing his buddies were gone, tried to flee. However, he was stuck with Buffy on one side and her team on the other.

A feral grin spread across Buffy's face that surprised her friends. "This is what you get for coming to _my_ town."

"Honestly, Slayer, we had no idea this was your town. We thought you were in Cleveland."

"Things change," Buffy said, idly twirling her stake. She immediately stopped when she saw Vala's eyes narrow at the move.

"If you let me go, I promise I'll spread the word and leave town," he whimpered.

She pretended to think the prospect over. "As tempting as that sounds, I'm afraid the answer is no. I can't let you snack on anyone else." With an almost negligent motion, she drove the stake into his chest and he fell to ashes at her feet.

"What in the _hell_ just happened here?" Cameron asked after a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Buffy said innocently.

"Don't give me that crap. I want a straight answer," he demanded.

"And why did he call you Slayer?" Daniel asked.

"This isn't really the place to discuss this. Let's go to my house and I'll explain everything," she said with a weary sigh.


	27. Magic Doesn't Exist

**Title:** Magic Doesn't Exist 27/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #69 Spell

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **377

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Before Buffy has a chance to explain, more trouble appears on the horizon.

Magic Doesn't Exist 

Cameron stopped and turned when he realized Buffy was no longer with them. She was standing in the middle of the alley with her head tilted to one side. "No stalling, Buffy."

"Hush," she said. Her ears picked up some chanting nearby. "Someone is casting a spell."

"A spell? As in magic?" Cameron asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, a spell," she said, moving towards the direction the chanting was coming from.

"Have you totally flipped?" Cameron asked. "There is no such thing as magic."

"Time to change your thinking," Buffy said as she stopped next to a dumpster. She reached out and was suddenly knocked back by a purple spark.

Daniel ran over to her and helped her sit up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said with a wince. "Whoever it is, is almost finished. I can't stop them because of their shield. You guys need to leave, I'll handle this."

"Like hell you are," Cameron said. "I don't know what's going on, but we're staying."

"Do I get a say in this?" Vala asked.

"No, just go," Buffy said, getting to her feet with Daniel's help. "You don't know what you're up against. I do."

"Magic doesn't exist. Someone has gotten hold of Goa'uld tech…" Cameron started.

"No! I don't have time to debate this. Magic is real, period. This is part of my destiny, not some alien stuff," Buffy argued. Her senses tingled and she looked to see the air starting to shimmer just a few feet away. She shoved Daniel over to the others. "Now go! It isn't safe for you!"

"What the hell is that?" Cameron asked, pointing at the distortion.

"It looks like some sort of wormhole, but I don't see any technology creating it," Vala said as a strange wind began to whip around them.

"Run!" Buffy cried before she was sucked into the strange vortex.

"She's not getting out of her explanation that easily," Cameron said, running towards it.

"Mitchell!" Daniel yelled. He grabbed Vala's hand as he felt them being pulled inexorably towards the strange phenomenon. "Don't let go, Vala!"

"Never!"

A moment later the vortex winked out and a tall vampire stepped out from behind his shield into the empty alley. "See you later, lover."


	28. Not An AU?

**Title:** Not An AU? 28/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #45 Dimensions

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **372

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **SG-1 learns about where the vortex sent them.

**Not An AU? **

"Where are we?" Vala asked, getting up from the hard ground. The landing on the other side of the vortex had been rough.

"My guess is another dimension," Buffy said, dusting the dirt off of her pants.

"One of those alternate reality things like Jackson and the original SG-1 have experienced before?" Cameron asked, looking around. There wasn't much to see. The land around them was a rocky barren landscape and the sky was a dull purple.

"No, this is completely different," Buffy said, as she searched her pockets for something.

"How?" Cameron asked, looking over at her.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair and sighed. "Lemme see if I remember this correctly. Willow explained this to me once, but it was a while ago. There are different types of dimensions – hell, heaven, and something in between like ours. There are hundreds or even thousands of them. Inside each dimension are alternate realities that form. Eventually the alternate realities differ so much that they create new dimensions so it's always expanding. Or something like that. Honestly, it was all very confusing and over my head so I kind of tuned her out after a few minutes."

"And how do we get out of here?" Daniel asked.

"With this," Buffy said, pulling a small crystal out of her pocket.

"A crystal… is going to get us back to our dimension?" Cameron asked, skepticism coloring his voice.

"Sort of," she replied. She wrapped her fingers around it and closed her eyes. A moment later she began chanting.

"What's she saying?" Cameron asked.

"It's Latin," Daniel said with a small frown. "She never mentioned she could speak it."

"Translation, Jackson."

"She's entreating help in finding lost souls to bring them home," he said, as Buffy finished. She opened her eyes and showed them the crystal that now pulsed with an inner blue light.

"Whoa," Cameron said. "What's it doing?"

"Sending a signal to Willow so she can rescue us."

"But if we're in a different dimension how is she going to receive it?" Vala asked.

"Because it was designed for this purpose. She'll hear it," Buffy assured them. She sat down and leaned against a nearby boulder. "Now we wait."


	29. Ludicrous Stories

**Title:** Ludicrous Stories 29/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #38 Legends

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **791

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy is finally forced to tell her story.

Ludicrous Stories 

Cameron looked over at Buffy after everyone sat down to wait. "How long until she rescues us?"

"Depends on how many dimensions are between us and how long it takes her to gather all of the supplies, but no more than a day," Buffy said.

"A whole day here? Joy," Vala said in disgust.

"As long as we've got the time, how about an explanation about what happened in the alley before the 'spell'?" Cameron said, giving Buffy and expectant look.

"I don't think you're ready," Buffy said.

"Try me."

Buffy looked over at Daniel. "In all of your studies, have you ever come across stories about someone called the Slayer or the Protector?"

His forehead creased as he went through all of his memories. "A few legends have mentioned a loner by those names coming to town and freeing them from evil. But they're present throughout all the cultures and centuries, but they aren't consistent. They're all been dismissed because they were too ludicrous."

"What do the legends say exactly?" Buffy pressed.

"It's always a young female, usually in her early teens, with phenomenal speed and strength, and enhanced senses. After that there are inconsistencies. Some were said to use magic, others simple weapons, and the later stories mention a male travel companion. The stories tapered off in the dark ages."

"They aren't just legends, they were real. Each and every one of those girls were chosen by destiny to fight. And they all died protecting the world."

"What are you saying? That you're familiar with this legend?" Vala asked.

"More than just familiar. I'm a part of it," she said with a sad smile.

"How?" Cameron asked.

"I'm a slayer. Chosen at fifteen and have been fighting evil ever since. And I'm a legend in my own right."

Cameron laughed. "Fighting evil? Like what?"

"Like the vampires in that alley."

"Those weren't vampires."

"Why else did they explode into dust when I staked them?" She calmly asked.

"Because they… well… I've got nothing. Daniel? Vala?"

"I have never heard of these vampires," Vala said looking at everyone in confusion.

"They're lesser demons. Dead bodies with a demon animating them. They survive by drinking blood," Buffy explained. "The slayer line was created for the most part to kill them, but on occasion she kills other demons."

"And you're a slayer?" Daniel asked.

"Yes."

"Well, that explains a lot. Your proficiency with the sword, your fighting skills, your hearing abilities, and a dozen other little things," Daniel said.

"But what about the strength?" Cameron asked.

Buffy got up and pointed to the boulder she had been leaning against. "Pick it up."

"I can't…"

"Pick it up," she repeated.

Cameron rolled his eyes, but got up and crossed to her. He bent down and tried to lift it. "I can't. Satisfied?"

She smiled and then picked it up as if it weighed nothing. Then she easily tossed it twenty feet. "How about that?"

Something dark passed through Cameron's eyes and he stalked back over to where he was sitting. Buffy sighed and sat back down, this time without her boulder to lean against.

"You mentioned that you were a legend. Why?" Daniel asked, pulling his eyes away from the boulder and back to Buffy.

"I'm the oldest living slayer on record. Most didn't survive their first year, and those that did usually didn't survive their eighteenth birthday. This is my eighth year. I've stopped more apocalypses…"

"Apocalypses? As in 'end of the world'?"

"Yes, Daniel. You aren't the only one who has saved the world. Your count runs a close second to mine."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Cameron asked softly. It was easy to see the tension in his jaw.

"What was I supposed to say? Hi, I'm Buffy the vampire slayer? You would have thought I was crazy. You were having enough problems accepting me without that," Buffy said. "It's not something everyone needs to know."

"But your friends back home know," he accused.

"Yes, but they've been there from almost the beginning," she said softly.

"I thought we were your friends, too!"

"You are."

"Yeah? Well, suddenly it doesn't feel like it. You could have trusted us with this," he said, his entire body radiating tension.

"I just did!"

"No! You told us because you didn't really have a choice not to. You could have told us because you wanted to," he said, getting to his feet and walking away. He stopped next to the boulder she had thrown.

Buffy looked over at Daniel and Vala to see a mixture of disappointment and pain in their faces. With tears in her eyes, she got up and walked in the opposite direction of Cameron to wait for Willow.


	30. A Way Home

**A/N:** I know that for the past two months I've had a regular updating schedule with these ficlets on every Wednesday and Saturday. However, this is the last of the pre-written. Real life is a little hectic this week so there may not be an update on Saturday. If there isn't, there will definitely be one on next Wednesday. Just giving everyone the heads up.

**Title:** A Way Home 30/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #94 Portal

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **300

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Willow to the rescue.

A Way Home 

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief as her senses tingled with the familiar sensation of Willow's magic. The past two hours had been filled with tense silence with a side of a huge case of the guilties. Cameron had stayed by the boulder and no one had tried to talk to him. His posture indicated his desire to be left alone. Daniel had closed his eyes and apparently drifted off to sleep, and Vala remained uncharacteristically silent.

The slayer had done a quick sweep of the area. They had thankfully been in the middle of nowhere with no one or no thing in sight. The last thing she wanted or needed was to fight off a bunch of demons with everyone as distraught as they were.

She headed over to Daniel and Vala. "Get ready. The portal back home is gonna open soon."

Vala solemnly nodded and moved to wake Daniel as Buffy headed over to Cameron.

"I'm not in the mood," Cameron said, his southern accent a little thicker than usual.

"I know. I was just going to let you know that the portal is about to open," she said. Then she started to turn away.

"How? By some telepathy?" He asked with a snort.

"No, although Willow and I have used it in the past. I just recognize her magic," Buffy replied wearily. She pointed to an area nearby. "It's forming there."

"Great, another aspect of your abilities," he muttered, knowing full well that she could hear him. He stomped off in the direction she had pointed.

"This one looks more stable and not quite as scary," Daniel said, once the portal had formed.

"Willow made this one," Buffy said as if that explained everything. "Let's go home," she said, gesturing for them to enter.


	31. With Friends Like These

We now return to the regularly scheduled updates….

**Title:** With Friends Like These 31/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #31 Friends

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **318

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Willow makes an impression.

With Friends Like These 

"Buffy!" Willow said in surprise. "What were you doing in another dimension?"

"I don't know. Some idiot sent us there," Buffy said, her eyes flashing ire. "But when I find out who, I'm going to take great pleasure in ripping them limb from limb."

"Bad day?" Willow asked.

"You could say that," Buffy muttered. "Oh, by the way, that's Cameron, Daniel, and Vala."

Willow's eyes grew a little sad. "Oh… Your new team. Dawn told us about them and your travels."

"Whoa, wait a minute! You mean she knows?" Cameron sputtered.

Buffy fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Remember when we first met and I told you that I kind of insisted on being on SG-1?" Cameron nodded. "How else do you think an 'ordinary' civilian had found out? Willow had hacked into the SGC by accident when she was researching something else."

"So your friends know everything! That's great! Just great! Damn it!"

"Listen here, mister," Willow said, he eyes turning solid black. "Don't talk to her like that. There are always extenuating circumstances so why don't you just shut up!" She waved her hand and Cameron's lips fused together.

Daniel and Vala gasped. "What did you do?" Daniel asked, looking a little fearfully at Willow.

"He pissed me off. Wanna be next?" She growled.

"Willow, stop threatening my friends," Buffy said wearily. "And undo whatever you did to Cameron."

"Are you sure? He's not acting very friend like," Willow said, her voice lined with steel.

"You don't act like one all the time either," Buffy pointed out.

Willow's eyes guiltily returned to their normal green and she gave Cameron a hesitant, apologetic smile. "Umm, sorry," she said, waving her hand and returning him to normal.

His hands flew to his mouth as he tried to reassure himself that everything was where it was supposed to be. "Let's go home," he said.


	32. You Should Know

**A/N: **Please, please, please don't use shorthand in your reviews. I don't like it when I have to try and decipher the review. Makes me cranky.

**Title:** You Should Know 32/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #18 Soul

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **264

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy learns a hard truth.

**You Should Know**

"Before you go, Buffy, there's something you need to know," Willow said, halting their progress to leave.

"What?"

"It's about Angel… The law firm kind of… Do you remember when we thought Angel was maybe going evil because he took over Wolfram and Hart?"

"Yeah," Buffy said slowly. Her instincts were telling her that she wasn't going to like where this was heading.

"Turns out he was just trying to take them down from within."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Daniel said, not fully sure of what they were talking about.

"It doesn't until you learn that they removed his soul," Willow said, bracing herself for Buffy's outburst.

"His soul?" Daniel asked. He glanced over at Cameron who was still sulking on the other side of the room. He could tell that the colonel was trying to be aloof, but was still listening in.

"Well, just get your little orb thingy and put it back," Buffy said with a shrug, not seeming too concerned by the revelation.

"I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't? Did you forget the spell?"

"More of that magic stuff?" Vala asked, looking around as if she was expecting another portal and her hand involuntarily went to her mouth.

"Yes," Willow answered her before explaining the whole problem. "I remember the spell and I have an orb, but I've already tried and it didn't work. Wesley called and said they didn't just remove it, they destroyed it."

"Destroyed it as in…?" Buffy faintly asked.

"As in there is no soul to put back. He's Angelus. Permanently."


	33. Don't Forget The Fish

**Title:** Don't Forget the Fish! 33/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #58 Villain

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **439

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **The team learns a little more about Buffy's past.

**Don't Forget the Fish!**

"Buffy!" Daniel cried, catching her before she collapsed completely. He looked over at Willow. "What's going on? Who's Angel? How can someone destroy a soul?"

"Angel used to be Buffy's boyfriend," Willow said hastily. "He's a vampire cursed with a soul who's been working for redemption, at least, he was. And I don't know how they did it, only that they did," she said, kneeling next to Buffy.

"A vampire?" Vala asked in surprise.

"It's a long story," Willow said shortly.

"But without his soul, he's evil now? Right?" Daniel said, trying to put all the pieces together.

"Yes," Willow said. "Buffy, are you still with us?" She asked fearfully.

"Barely," Buffy whispered. "It was him. Had to be. Only explanation."

"What is?" Willow gently asked.

"Angelus. It was him in that alley. I wonder why he sent me away instead of facing me," she said, her voice getting stronger.

"Maybe he wanted time to set things up for whatever he's planning before you found out," Willow reasoned.

"Probably," Buffy agreed, allowing Daniel to help her stand back up. "But I need to stop him before he gets creative. Maybe they should stay here until I take care of this," she said, indicating the rest of her team.

"What makes you think we'll stay here? Wherever here is," Cameron said.

"Brazil," Willow said.

"Because Angelus isn't like a normal vamp, he's a 248 year old master who likes to play head games. He has a thing against me because of Angel's love for me. He hates that. You are in danger because you're close to me," Buffy said flatly.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," he muttered.

Buffy growled and stormed over to him. Even though he was nearly a foot taller than her, he fought the instinct to back away from her powerful presence.

"Listen here, buddy. Like it or not, he'll perceive it that way. The last time this happened, he killed one of my teachers and artfully laid her out for her boyfriend to find – who just happened to be my watcher - Giles, he also tortured Giles, stalked me, threatened my mother, and tried to end the world."

"Don't forget the fish," Willow added.

"And he killed Willow's fish," Buff said, not missing a beat. "He's a bad guy, a villain even. I don't want to be responsible if something happens to you!"

"We can take care of ourselves! That's what we're trained to do!" He argued.

"Fine, but if you get tortured, maimed, or killed by the big, bad villain, don't come crying to me!" She snarled.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"


	34. Not An Issue

**Title:** Not An Issue 34/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #26 Money

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **215

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **How do they get home from Brazil?

**Not An Issue**

"Umm, I have a question," Daniel said slowly. "How are we getting home? I mean, we're in Brazil. I don't know about the rest of you, but I don't carry my passport everywhere."

"It's not a problem," Willow said.

"What? You just wiggle your fingers and 'poof' we're home?" Cameron asked with a snort.

"No, we take a plane," Buffy sniffed.

"How? We don't have enough cash on us."

Buffy blushed slightly and turned to Willow. "Is it handy?"

"It'll be ready when you get there. Let me go make the call," Willow said, and she left the room.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

"I have access to a plane, and no need for a passport," Buffy said, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"You have access? How?" Daniel asked.

"To make a long story short, the people who guide slayers are called watchers. They are part of a larger group called the Watcher's Council. I kind of have a seat on the governing board along with Willow and several other friends. The plane actually belongs to them," she said in a rush.

"Doesn't that cost a lot?" Cameron asked.

"Money isn't really an issue with the Council," she said with an embarrassed shrug. She tried to ignore their amazed stares.


	35. No Hesitation

**A/N: **I'm going out of town this weekend so Saturday's update is being moved to Sunday for this week only.

**Title:** No Hesitation 35/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #90 Angst

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **293

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy reflects during the plane trip home.

**No Hesitation**

Buffy leaned her head against the window and looked out at the sky. With the Council's small plane surrounded by air, it was almost peaceful. The clouds appeared to stretch forever and made the world below seem softer somehow.

She looked around the cabin to see her teammates were all asleep. It was just her, the sound of the engines, and the endless sky. This was the calmest she had felt since she had detected the vamps in that alley, and yet there was still an uneasiness deep inside her. It was hard to believe that only seven hours had passed since then. To her it felt like a lifetime.

The tiny slayer looked forward to returning to the comfort of her own home. Yet, at the same time, she was dreading it. When they arrived she had to begin the search for Angelus. This time there could be no hesitation. There was no chance of saving him again at the last minute. It was over. Her first love was dead, and now she had to kill his body.

Willow had offered to come and help or to have a few slayers sent to Colorado Springs, but Buffy had declined. This was something she had to do alone. This was her demon to put to rest.

She only wished her teammates were taking this a little better. True, they were probably still processing all of the information, but it still hurt. She only hoped this wouldn't drive too big of a wedge between them. If it did, she'd have to transfer to another team and she didn't want that.

Even though they were hurting her with their silence, accusing stares, and occasional outbursts, she still cared for them. Trusted them even.


	36. Not The Only One

**Title:** Not The Only One 36/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #28 Curse

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **526

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy has a helper on her search for Angelus.

**Not The Only One**

"You didn't have to come with me," Buffy said as she briskly walked down a back street of Colorado Springs the following night.

"I was curious," Daniel said with a shrug, easily keeping pace.

She stopped and turned to look at him. "No offense, Daniel, but I don't have time for curious. Angel…Angelus has been loose for two days. Two days too long. I have to stop him and I don't need you there analyzing everything."

"I won't. I'm just curious about this curse you and Willow mentioned. I knew you wouldn't discuss it with Mitchell around so…"

"Argh," Buffy said in frustration and started walking again. "He fed off the wrong girl a hundred years ago and her gypsy clan cursed him with a soul. Hello. Goodbye."

"Yeah, but there's more. How did you learn about it? How do you know the difference between Angel and Angelus?"

"It's all in the past," she said, with only a slightly hitch in her step.

"But it's coloring your present," he argued.

"Yeah? Well, that's to be expected," she snapped. "That's a bunch of painful memories that I really don't want to dredge up at the moment."

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm trying to understand all of this," Daniel said with a little frown.

Buffy stopped again and she placed her fists on her hips. "Fine, you want to know? I'll tell you. You guys seem so keen on knowing everything. I. Loved. Him. A lot. First love, it's not something you get over easily. He was wonderful, handsome, and strong enough to fight next to me. Then we made love on my seventeenth birthday, and guess what?"

Daniel shifted uncomfortably. "Umm, what?"

"He turned evil. Literally. There was some loophole in the curse about perfect happiness. My love turned him evil. I had to watch evil wearing the face of the man I loved terrorizing my town, my friends, and my family. I couldn't stop him because all I could see was the man I loved. The one man I shouldn't have! How's that for details? Do you understand now?" She yelled, angrily wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

He softly cleared his throat. "I do and I empathize."

"Oh, you do, do you?" She sneered.

"Maybe you haven't read all the reports, but my wife of only a year was taken as a host. She was trapped in her body and forced to watch the Goa'uld commit atrocities through her. Teal'c killed her in front of me. So yes, I do," he said sharply, surprised at the vehemence in his own voice. His blue eyes were filled with an old pain and he closed them slowly. When he opened them back up, the pain was gone and compassion filled them instead.

Buffy blinked several times before saying, "Oh. I read, but I guess I didn't… I'm sorry," she said sincerely. For the first time she felt like there was someone who understood what she had gone through. It felt good and the pain that she had been harboring over the years lessened some.

"Me, too," he said with a sad smile.


	37. Strained

**A/N:** I've shifted the Buffy and Stargate timelines slightly to get them to mesh the way I wanted them to. Chosen took place in the beginning of March and season nine is happening a few years earlier than it does on TV. Buffy joined the program in the beginning of May. More explanation of this will come in later parts. Just wanted to explain the date thing.

**Title:** Strained 37/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #64 Diary

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **332

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy completes a new entry.

**Strained**

The Diary of Buffy Summers

September 2, 2003

It's been four days, and still no sign of Angelus. I just know he's planning something, I just don't know what. He's keeping a low profile though; there hasn't been a sudden outbreak of missing persons or strange deaths. Which means he doesn't want me to find him until he's ready.

Things are still strained between the team and me. Although Daniel has mostly gotten over the shock. He's definitely the understanding one of the group, but he still gets a little tight-lipped around me, but it's better than the alternative – complete avoidance.

I think Vala could care less about me being the slayer, but is just hurt from me not telling her. She had confessed to me one night that I was her first real friend since she had become a host years ago. I think she understands intellectually why I didn't tell her, but she still hurts because she believed we were closer than that. Which we are, but I just wasn't completely prepared to tell her my biggest secret.

As for Cameron… Well, he's taken it the hardest and I'm not sure why. He, of all of them, should understand the need for secrecy. I mean, he's military working in a top-secret facility. He knows that there are some lines you don't cross. But he keeps brooding and now only refers to me as Summers.

The frustrating thing is, I wanted to tell them. We had grown close and I trusted them. But how was I suppose to work being a slayer into a conversation? It's not like we go around discussing vampires and girls with super powers all the time. Who does that? Ok, me and the Scoobies do, but that's completely different. I had just been slowing exposing my abilities to them so they wouldn't be too shocked when I finally told them. Too bad fate couldn't wait two more weeks.

Damn Angelus! This is all his fault…


	38. Prophecy Girl

**Title:** Prophecy Girl 38/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #4 Prophecy

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **557

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy receives news from Willow.

**Prophecy Girl**

Five people looked up as Sergeant Walter Harriman entered the briefing room. "What is it, Sergeant?" Landry asked.

"Urgent call for Miss Summers from a Willow Rosenberg. She said, and I quote, 'It's about the fish murderer and prophecy girl'," Walter replied.

Buffy stood up. "I have to take this call somewhere private." She looked at Landry and asked, "May I?"

"Go ahead," he said with a clipped nod. Buffy went into his office and shut the door while Walter left to transfer the call.

"What was that about?" Cameron asked. "We're in the middle of a briefing."

"Part of her contract," Landry said. "She has the right to leave for other matters that take precedence."

"Oh, the slaying," Vala said in understanding.

"The what?" Landry asked.

Cameron looked at him in confusion. "You mean you don't know who she really is?"

"No, it's been classified and buried. I figured if it was important enough to know, she'd tell me," Landry said.

Buffy walked back into the room, her face pale and her eyes wide with worry. "I have to go, General. Now."

"Very well. SG-1, your mission is scrubbed and you are officially on downtime until Miss Summers' return," Landry said.

"Thanks," she said, and she rushed out the door.

Daniel jumped out of his chair and raced after her. "Buffy! Wait!"

"No time, Daniel," she said, getting into the elevator.

"It's about Angelus, isn't it?" He asked, sliding in before the doors shut behind him. They were alone.

Buffy sighed. "Willow found a prophecy. I won't bore you with the details, but it's happening tonight. I have to stop him."

"Stop him from what?"

"Creating another hellmouth."

The doors opened to the eleventh floor and they both stepped off the elevator. They quickly signed out and got on the elevator that would take them to the surface.

"A what?" He asked, once they were alone again.

"A hellmouth. Mystical convergence thing. Sunnydale was on top of one until I permanently closed it six months ago," she said hastily.

"That was you?" He asked in surprise.

She smiled grimly. "My destruction count keeps getting higher. First a school gym, then a school, and finally an entire town. But trust me, hellmouths are bad."

The doors opened again, and the repeated the process from the eleventh floor. Daniel followed her through the parking lot to her car.

"What does this prophecy say?" He asked.

"That the favorite childe will create a doorway with the blood of his beloved and her new," she said unlocking the door.

"You're his beloved," he said in dread.

"Yes."

"What did that last part mean?"

"I'm not sure, but I have an idea."

"But you can't go! It's a trap!" He protested.

"I have to. It's all part of the slayer package," she said sadly.

"Well, you're not going alone," Daniel said, getting in on the other side.

"But…"

"No, you shouldn't have to do this alone," he said firmly.

"I was just going to ask about your link with Vala."

"It's not life-threatening anymore," he admitted, not looking at her.

"Then why are you still staying on the bas…Oh, never mind," she said, smirking at him.

"Will you just drive? We have a prophecy to stop," he muttered, slouching slightly in his seat and refusing to look at her.


	39. All The Normal Places

**Title:** All The Normal Places 39/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #7 School

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **191

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy and Daniel track Angelus down.

All The Normal Places 

"Here we are," Buffy said with false cheer in her voice as she parked her car. "Possible future site of a hellmouth. Be sure to check your coat at the door."

"You're not serious, are you?" Daniel asked, looking skeptically at the building in front of them.

"'Fraid so. Ah, the irony."

"But why here?"

"Several reasons," Buffy said with a sigh. "We've searched all the 'normal' places in the city with no luck. Checked the 'almost normal' places and found nothing. And Angelus is smart. He knows that we've figured out what's going on by now and that tonight is the night. He needs me there to make this work. This was the next logical place. Plus, he'd find this amusing."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sort of like poetic justice to him."

"Creating a hellmouth on high school grounds is poetic?" Daniel asked in disbelief.

"Sure. My high school sat on the last one," Buffy said with a wry grin.

"Wow. I guess high school really was hell for you."

"You have no idea."

"Are you going to tell us about it one day?" He asked.

"I might."


	40. A Cleansing

**Title:** A Cleansing 40/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #15 Fire

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **332

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Angelus reveals that he has a plan.

**A Cleansing**

"Hello, Angelus," Buffy said as she entered the library, causing the tall vampire to turn and look at her.

"Lover! You came," he said in delight.

"I'm not your lover," she said. "And I haven't been Angel's for a very long time."

"Didn't you just hate that? Him just leaving you all alone like that."

"Yes, it was very painful," she said flatly, not rising to the bait. In order to beat him, she was going to have to keep her wits about her. "So what's the deal here?"

"I'm going to unleash hell on Earth. Bring it to its knees under a reign of fire. We are going to cleanse the world," he said, causing the few vampires around him to cheer.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Angelus, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't realize you were that stupid. Although, thinking back on it, you always were this stupid."

He laughed in a deep, rich tone. "What do you mean?"

"You're a vampire."

"No! Really? I had no idea," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

She repressed the urge to sigh. "You feed on humans. If you get rid of us, you're gonna starve. Even Spike had enough sense to realize that."

"That's a very good point, even if you did mention the traitor," he said with a grin. "But while there will be a cleansing by fire, we won't be losing the livestock. I have a plan."

"You know I'm going to stop you from carrying it out," she said, keeping an eye on the other vamps as they started to spread out.

"You can try, lover," he said. "And where is your new lover tonight? Is he here somewhere?"

"There is no one new," she said, shifting her stance slightly.

Angelus gestured to a dark corner as he said, "Are you sure? 'Cause this one looks pretty tasty."

Buffy froze even as her heart beat faster. Her hazel eyes locked onto clear blue ones. "Crap."


	41. All According To Plan

**Title:** All According to Plan 41/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG-13

**TtH Prompt:** #6 Blood

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **395

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Angelus puts his plan into action.

**All According To Plan**

Angelus let out a gleeful chuckle. "Perfect. I knew you'd come and he would follow. Everything is going as planned."

"Let him go," Buffy said, her body radiating tension. "He's not a part of this."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. I know he's your new beloved," Angelus purred as he circled his hostage. "I saw him follow you into the portal."

"We're just friends," Buffy said. "He's interested in someone else."

"In denial to the very end, I see. No matter. I will prove it when his blood combined with yours and a special little spell creates a hellmouth. Won't that be fun?"

"Don't do it, Angelus," Buffy said between clenched teeth.

"Oh, but I must."

"Damn it, Daniel. Couldn't you have stayed in the car like I asked?" Buffy demanded, her eyes shifting to the hostage.

"Uh, no. I told you that I wasn't going to let you do this alone," Daniel said, struggling in the grip of two vampires.

"I knew I should have left you behind," Buffy muttered to herself as Angelus began chanting. "Oh, that's not good," she said.

Buffy spun and attacked the two vampires behind her. The first one turned to dust almost immediately, but the second obviously wasn't a fledgling. As she traded blows, she heard Daniel cry out. She chanced a look and saw blood running down his arm.

"Crap," she said and upped her efforts. She finally saw an opening and plunged her stake into its chest.

"Got you," Angelus said in her ear. Taking advantage of her surprise, he used a knife to cut her arm. "All according to plan."

He slammed the bloody point of the knife into the ground and chanted a few more words that Buffy didn't recognize. With a satisfied look, he stepped back and waited.

And waited some more.

"I told you he wasn't the one," Buffy said, gripping her injured arm to try and stop the bleeding.

"I don't understand. I saw him and he's here," Angelus said, looking at the uneventful floor in confusion.

"You saw Cameron, not Daniel. I can understand the confusion, they do kind of look alike. You're getting old, your vision must be failing you as well as your brain," Buffy taunted.

He vamped out and turned his cold eyes to her. "Bitch," he growled.

"Bring it on."


	42. Brutal

Sorry about the delay in posting. I kind of left my notebook at work over the weekend so I couldn't finish writing this part until I went back…

**Title:** Brutal 42/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG-13

**TtH Prompt:** #59 Fight

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **686

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **The end of Angelus.

**Brutal**

Buffy looked over at Daniel. "Remember what I told you in the car."

Daniel stilled his struggles and nodded. "Right."

"All right, Angelus. Let's end this," she said calmly. The face of her first love twisted in anger and he attacked.

He moved with the speed and skill that matched his status as a master vampire. Each punch and kick were filled with his intent of ridding her from his life once and for all. He was so intent on bringing her down, that he didn't even resort to his usual taunts.

Daniel watched the pair in amazement. In the field he had learned that Buffy was a tough fighter, but it wasn't until now that he understood how tough she was. But he had never expected that seeing her fight a vampire would be so brutal.

This was not the sort of fighting that he had grown accustomed to over the past eight years. That had usually been at a distance where they fell quickly and he couldn't see the life leaving the eyes of the enemy. This was hand-to-hand, face-to-face, fighting and dying. And it was something she had done every night since she was fifteen. No wonder she was so guarded with her emotions.

He felt the hands on his arms loosen and he looked at his captors out of the corner of his eye. Their attention was focused on Buffy and Angelus' fight. Taking advantage of their distraction, he wrenched out of their grasps and managed to get away. With fumbling hands he pulled the stake Buffy had insisted he carried out of the back of his waistband.

Better prepared, he swung around to face his pursuers in time for a heavy punch to hit his nose. He staggered slightly and then slammed his fist into the guys face and then punched the other one.

Buffy's face remained calm as she blocked Angelus' offense. Both her mind and her heart were resolved to the fact that this must be done. There was not going to be a last minute save like last time. This was the end.

She could see the growing frustration in his eyes at how long this was taking. Just a little more and he'd start making mistakes. All she had to do was patiently wait for that moment.

This felt strangely unfamiliar, which was odd considering how many times they had fought the first time he had lost his soul. It felt like she was fighting a stranger, which maybe she was. She had changed a lot since high school and so had he. She had grown more sure of herself and her abilities and compared to the other evils she had faced in the past, Angelus was barely a blip. A poser really.

"Buffy!" Daniel called out, once the ashes of the last vampire fell to his feet.

"Just stay back, Daniel," she said. In her peripheral vision she could see him wrap his arm with something.

This was getting boring for her and Daniel needed medical attention. She gave up on the patience thing, it wasn't really her style anyway, and switched from a defensive strategy to an offensive one. Inch by inch, Angelus grudgingly backed up under her assault.

"And here I was worried that the years had made you soft," Angelus growled.

"Never. I think you've been caged by that soul for so long that you've forgotten what it's like to be evil. Ending the world or opening the hellmouth? That is so lame. Every two-bit vampire tries to do that," she said during a flurry of punches that caused him to give up more ground.

"You're still alone. No man, barely one friend, and I heard your old friends abandoned you," he said with a sneer.

"Maybe. But I'm all I need," she said with a smirk. "Now, Daniel!"

Angelus turned to see Daniel standing ten feet away. The archaeologist gave him a jaunty wave as Angelus felt Buffy shove her stake into his back.

"Bye, lover," she whispered in his ear before he turned to dust.


	43. Talk Tomorrow

**A/N:** I know, I know, a day late with this one. But real life has been super hectic and I'm having a hard time finding time to write. And real life is going to continue on this trend for the next week or so. Therefore, I'm not going to update this fic for two weeks. Look for the next update on Saturday, May 6.

**Title:** Talk Tomorrow 43/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #29 Heartache

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **735

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **The aftermath.

**Talk Tomorrow**

Buffy stared down at the ashes piled in front of her feet. It was hard to believe that someone so tall could be reduced to something so small. This was not a fitting end for Angel. He had deserved better. She jumped slightly as Daniel lightly placed a hand on her arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"Yeah," she said softly. She could see blood seeping through his makeshift bandage. "We need to get you to Dr. Lam. You'll probably need stitches."

"You will, too," he said pointing at her bloody arm.

"Nope, slayer healing, remember," she said. She brushed away the blood to show that the cut had already stopped bleeding.

"Lucky," he muttered.

She smiled grimly at him and then led him out of the school.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked, once Buffy started navigating her car back to the base.

"Not really."

"That was a big deal back there. Are you sure you don't…"

"I said no," Buffy tersely replied. Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the steering wheel so tight.

"You can't…"

"Daniel!" She cried, cutting him off again. She took a calming breath and in a softer tone she said, "Maybe later, okay. Right now, I just want to crash – even if it's just in my room on the base and not at my house. I'm exhausted."

He nodded his head and dropped the subject. He knew she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep over the past week. Making a mental note to talk to her tomorrow, he leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy lay on her bed on the base staring at the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to fall asleep. All she could see was the pile of dust that had once been Angel. It felt as though it was haunting her.

Shouldn't this be easier the second time around? It wasn't like she and Angel had been all that close over the past four years. All they really had were remembrances of heartache from her high school days.

She felt her chest painfully constrict as the full impact of what happened hit her. She had killed her first love to save the world… again. It wasn't fair. Not to her and not to him. The only one who benefited was the world.

Sobs racked her body over the loss of another loved one and the trust of two of her teammates, and she wasn't sure which hurt more.

Why did these things always happen to her?

XXXXXXXXXX

Cameron Mitchell still wasn't sure why he hadn't gone home. After General Landry had placed them on downtime and Buffy and Jackon's quick departure, he had retreated to his office to do some paperwork. However, his thoughts kept straying to his two teammates. He had no idea what caused them to leave in such a rush, but he had a feeling it wasn't good.

So he had hung around as long as possible to see if they had made it back okay. At least, that was they reason he kept giving himself. It had nothing to do with wanting to talk to a certain blonde in an effort to at least get the communication flowing again.

While he had been in the shower they had returned to the base. He had already spoken to Jackson who was getting stitches in his arm. Thankfully that was the worst of his injuries and Buffy was similarly injured – at least, that's what Jackson had said. The vampire who had sent them to that other dimension hadn't fared as well and wouldn't be back to bother them again.

He wanted to see for himself that Buffy was really okay and headed to her room. But the sounds of sobbing could be heard through the door and he paused just before knocking. Buffy was definitely the strong warrior type and had probably held off those tears until she was alone.

His understanding of her and her life grew just a little deeper. She really was carrying a heavier burden than any of them could ever think about and yet always showed a strong, confident front. He had a feeling that she would think less of herself if anyone saw her in that state so he lowered his hand and walked away.

He'd talk to her tomorrow.


	44. Missing

I'm still not quite ready to go back to the two chapters a week updating. Next chapter will be up in a week.

**Title:** Missing 44/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #11 Night

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **534

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Cameron awakes to find something amiss.

**Missing**

Cameron woke with a jerk and he lay in the darkness trying to discern what had disturbed his sleep. He could hear Daniel's soft snores from the sleeping bag beside him and beyond that the soft sounds of a forest at night. A small frown formed on his lips as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

He lit up the face of his watch with the push of a button and his frown got deeper. Buffy should have woken him twenty minutes ago for his turn at watch. With practiced eased, he quietly got out of his sleeping bag and exited his tent.

His eyes searched the darkness but he saw no signs of the tiny blonde. "Summers," he called out in a hoarse whisper, but there was no answer. "Buffy!" He tried again, only a little louder.

The uneasy feeling got deeper and he spoke into his radio. "Buffy, where are you?" But static was the only response.

He decided something had to have happened. Buffy wasn't someone who'd abandon her post. He went back to his tent and shook Daniel awake. "Get up. Buffy is missing."

Daniel made a gargled reply as he sat up. He fumbled slightly as he put his glasses on. "'M up."

"Shake a leg," Cameron said before leaving and going to the tent that Buffy and Vala shared. He shook the tent. "Vala! Get up! Buffy's missing!"

"Huh?" Came a sleep filled voice from inside.

"Buffy's missing. We've gotta find her."

"Just a second," she said, as Daniel exited his tent.

Daniel carefully made his way over to Cameron in the darkness. "How do you know she's not just ignoring you? You guys haven't exactly been on the best of terms for the past two weeks."

"Yeah, but do you really think she'd let that affect her job?" Cameron countered.

"Well… no."

"Exactly. She should have woken me over twenty minutes ago," Cameron said, gathering up his pack. As he swung it onto his back, he said, "And I've tried to talk to her for the past week, but she's been avoiding me."

"Me, too," Daniel said with a little frown. Buffy had been extremely distant ever since the night she had killed Angelus.

"Maybe she came across something and had to switch off her radio," Vala suggested, coming out of her tent.

"Which means she still might be in trouble," Cameron said irritably. "Let's go find her."

The trio set out into the night-covered forest in search of their lost teammate. They had to slowly make their way to avoid injuring themselves.

"She stood right here," Cameron said, as they came to a nearby stream. "She was here for a while," he added, kneeling to get a better look at the prints. He stood and followed them downstream. "And she was taken here and it happened quickly. At least two big men."

"They'd have to be more powerful than a vampire to take her down," Daniel solemnly commented. He inwardly shuddered at the thought.

Cameron didn't comment, but the concern could clearly be seen on his features despite the minimal light. He just motioned them to follow him and the tracks.


	45. Have To Do Better

I now return you to your regularly updated fic. I will update every Sat. and Wed.

This part and the next few deal with torture and they aren't completely pleasant. Rating has gone up in accordance. If this isn't your cup of tea, part 49 picks up afterwards and you'll be able to follow along what happened without having to read the unpleasantness.

**Title:** Have To Do Better 45/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** R

**TtH Prompt:** #99 Torture

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **648

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy meets her captors.

**Have to do Better**

Buffy groggily looked around her surroundings as she got up on her knees. Her head was pounding and she wasn't sure why. She furiously thought back as she took in the opulent room.

All she could recall was pausing during her patrol when she thought she heard a noise. There was a flash of light, pain, and then this room. She didn't see her teammates nearby so she could only hope that they were safe as she pulled at the shackles binding her wrists.

There was a tingling in the back of her skull as a tall figure in elaborate robes entered the room followed by four Jaffa. She forced her eyes to focus and she studied the man. He carried an aloof air as he looked down his long nose at her.

"You are of the Tau'ri, are you not?" He asked in a hollow voice.

"If it gets me a get out of jail free card, sure," she said, trying to analyze the situation. She was sure she could break the shackles, but the Jaffa were spread too far apart. She'd never be able to take them all down before being shot herself. Stupid zats and staff weapons.

His eyes flashed yellow as they narrowed. "Tell me of the Tau'ri's plan to fight the Ori."

"We have no plan," Buffy said with a shrug.

The Goa'uld nodded to one of his underlings and the Jaffa shoved a black stick at her. Her body spasmed from the pain, but she refused to cry out.

"Tell me of your plans," he repeated.

"We just stumble from one encounter to another. There is no…" She tensed again as pain shot through her body. She gritted her teeth to hold back a cry.

"I have seen your spies in Ori territory. What are your plans?"

"We don't have one, yet, dumbass," Buffy bit her lip against the next onslaught of pain, causing blood to trickle down her chin. When it stopped she spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor. "Torture me all you want, but I've already given you the answer." Pain hit her again and this time a grunt escaped her lips before she could stop it.

The Goa'uld bent down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Your lip has already healed. How is that possible? I sense no symbiote within you."

"No special reason. I'm just a girl," she said with a shrug.

He stood back up and nodded to the Jaffa again. Buffy's eyes squeezed shut against the pain. When she wearily opened them back up, the Goa'uld was holding a symbiote in his hand. "Your determination is remarkable for something so weak, but I will learn your secrets."

Buffy cringed as he brought the snake closer. Her mind fervently thought of a way to get out of this, but her body was too weak from the pain stick.

The thing flew out of the Goa'uld's hands and she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck. Her back arched and she could feel it burrowing into her head.

Deep inside her, the darkest part of the slayer begged to be released. Not knowing what else to do, she dropped the walls that separated her from the most primal part of the slayer essence.

A scream of pain flowed from her throat as she felt the two entities war inside her. Her brain felt as if it were on fire and then suddenly in stopped. She dropped face first onto the floor panting.

"What secrets has she been hiding?" The Goa'uld asked.

She slowly got back to her knees and hazel eyes peered out behind a curtain of blonde hair. "You're gonna have to do something else. Your little friend is dead."

He snarled and pain shot through her body again. Then darkness mercifully claimed her.


	46. Not Again

This part and the next few deal with torture and they aren't completely pleasant. Rating has gone up in accordance. If this isn't your cup of tea, part 49 picks up afterwards and you'll be able to follow along what happened without having to read the unpleasantness.

**Title:** Not Again 46/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** R

**TtH Prompt:** #16 Water

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: 378**

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **An inventive way of trying to get someone to tell you the truth.

**Not Again**

Buffy sighed to herself as she lay on the hard floor of her small cell. She had no idea how long she had been held captive. The periods of torture were only broken by unknown lengths of unconsciousness and mealtimes. Not that they gave her much to eat, just barely enough to survive. Her energies were already depleted because of trying to heal all of the injuries her mysterious captor had inflicted. She was so weary that she knew she was no match for the Jaffa guards.

She was just going to have to endure until she was rescued.

A cold, wet sensation on her back pulled her out of her near-sleep state. She rolled her head to the side and saw that water was rapidly filling the cell.

"Oh, that's not good," she said, jumping to her feet. "Really not good."

Buffy helplessly looked on as the cold water continued to rise. There was nothing for her to stand on as higher ground. Not that that would do any good considering her captor's torture methods.

Fear settled in her stomach as the water reached her waist. Ever since her first death she had done her best to avoid water of any significant depth. Sure, she had gone to the beach, but she had never entered the water, the memory was just too painful. And that there was that time with the swim team, but that had so not been her choice. The psycho coach had pushed her into the sewer water.

"You could tell me of your plans now," came the Goa'uld's voice over a speaker of some sort.

"You bastard! I already told you - we don't have one," she cried, her voice slightly strident with fear.

"I will break your will, Tau'ri," he said.

Somehow she knew he was leaving her to her fate as she began to tread water. She was so tired and the chill from the water seemed to settle into her muscles, making it harder to move.

Before long, the water closed over her head after she inhaled one final time. She held it in until her chest burned and she had no choice but to exhale. As water filled her lungs, she couldn't believe this was happening again.


	47. Denied

This part and the next few deal with torture and they aren't completely pleasant. Rating has gone up in accordance. If this isn't your cup of tea, part 49 picks up afterwards and you'll be able to follow along what happened without having to read the unpleasantness.

**Title:** Denied 47/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** R

**TtH Prompt:** #55 Heaven

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **227

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Physical torture isn't the only way to get answers.

**Denied**

Buffy's entire body tingled as she floated. She smiled as a peaceful feeling permeated her entire being. The place she had been violently removed from had welcomed her back.

She opened her eyes expecting to see an eternity of love, but was instead greeted by a harsh white light. A second later, she realized she was inside something roughly the same size as a coffin. The light seemed to completely surround her.

Panic rose up in her throat, quickly replacing her previous calm. She pounded against the light but couldn't make a dent.

Tears began to fall and she cried out for help. There was no way she was going to go through this again. Still she pounded against her prison screaming for her release.

What seemed like an eternity later, the top split and slid open. Two Jaffa reached in and pulled her out. She was so thankful to be released that she didn't struggle as they took her back to her cell.

They unceremoniously dropped her on the floor and left. Buffy lay gasping as she struggled to regain control over her emotions.

Her chest constricted as she knew what had been denied to her once again, but she finally clamped down on her fear and forced herself to relax. She closed her eyes and prayed that she'd never have to face that again.


	48. Buried

This part is the last torture chapter. Rating has gone up in accordance. If this isn't your cup of tea, part 49 picks up afterwards and you'll be able to follow along what happened without having to read the unpleasantness.

**Title:** Buried 48/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** R

**TtH Prompt:** #14 Earth

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **295

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy's torture continues.

**Buried**

Buffy closed her eyes and swallowed thickly against the lump in her throat. The Goa'uld must have seen her panic attack and created this torture device for her. This didn't seem like a normal torture method. Not that she was familiar with torture methods, but still.

She tried not to concentrate on the suffocating mustiness inside the tiny box he had placed her in. If she could just meditate and not think about her predicament, she should be able to get through this.

"Are you willing to talk now?" Came the voice she hated from outside her coffin-like prison.

"I've already talked," she tried to say as calmly as possible. Yet, she could hear a slight tremor in her voice.

"Just tell me what I want to hear and I will end this."

"Screw you, liar." It wasn't one of her best comebacks, but it was all her brain was willing to give her at the moment.

"Very well."

Buffy could hear his footsteps as he walked away. She only prayed that death would swiftly reach her, even though she knew she would be revived. Hopefully, he'd see that this method was useless and wouldn't try it again. Anything had to be better than this.

She jumped as she heard something land above her. It happened again and this time she heard stuff slide around. Again it happened.

Horror dawned in her as she realized what was happening. The bastard wasn't content with just locking her in the box. Now he was burying her alive.

Tears streamed out of her eyes and into her hair as another pile of dirt landed above her. But she refused to give him the satisfaction of calling out in defeat. She was the slayer. She could endure this.


	49. Rescued

**Title:** Rescued 49/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG-13

**TtH Prompt:** #95 Cold

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **283

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **Cameron finds Buffy.

**Rescued**

Cameron ran down the corridor of the complex. He prayed that the Tok'ra's intel was accurate. It had been so far, but he had heard stories.

He stopped at the door that was supposed to be Buffy's cell and punched in the code to open it. A blast of cold air greeted him as it slid open. His blue eyes scanned the room.

Buffy was huddled in a corner. Her blonde hair was matted and her feet were bare. As he moved closer, he could see rips in her clothing and that she was shivering in the cold room. There were cuts and bruises peeking out on her exposed skin and he was surprised that they hadn't healed yet.

She flinched when he reached out to touch her. He hesitated and reached out again. "Buffy," he said softly.

Blank hazel eyes turned to look at him. For a moment he was worried that she didn't recognize him. For the past two weeks he had been worried sick and imagined this moment. Never did it involve having to convince her of who he was.

"C-Ca-Cam?" She finally asked through chattering teeth.

"Yeah, Buffy. It's me," he said in relief. "Can you walk?"

She shook her head. "'M c-cold."

He quickly took off his coat and wrapped it around her slim shoulders. As he adjusted it, he could see some serious looking cuts on her stomach. He clenched down his outrage and scooped her up in his arms. He was surprised by how light she was.

"Let's get you home," he said as she snuggled closer to his warmth. Cameron hoped Daniel and Vala were successful in taking down the Goa'uld responsible for this.


	50. Examination

**Title:** Examination 50/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #91 Examine

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate

**Wordcount: **380

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series: **Buffygate

**Summary: **The team discusses Buffy's condition.

Examination 

Once everyone was seated around the large briefing table, General Landry asked, "How is she, Dr. Lam?"

"She's extremely malnourished which would account for several anomalies," Carolyn began.

"Like the fact that her wounds haven't healed?" Cameron asked.

"That would be one of them," she said slowly.

"What are you talking about?" Landry asked, looking curiously at them.

"Not my secret to tell… sir," Cameron said stiffly.

"Excuse me, but this affects someone under my command. I don't give a damn about who is allowed to talk about it and who isn't."

"General, Buffy just heals faster than most humans. I'm not sure how that is possible, but she made me aware of it when she started here," Carolyn calmly explained.

He looked at SG-1. "And you know about this?"

"She told us everything a few weeks ago," Daniel said softly.

Landry frowned but said, "Very well. Continue."

"With further examination I found evidence that a symbiote had been placed in her at some point."

Vala gasped. "She was taken as a host?"

"I don't think so. I just saw some scarring at the base of the skull, but she doesn't carry the protein marker seen in former hosts."

"Did Buffy say anything about it?" Daniel asked.

"She just said that the Goa'uld died right after implantation." Carolyn sighed. "She didn't say much of anything, but she was also suffering from hypothermia. I believe she endured several different manners of torture while she was there. Buffy was very reluctant to talk about it, but I did manage to learn of some of them."

"Did he ever place her in the sarcophagus?" Daniel softly asked, worry shining in his blue eyes.

"Several times. She'll have to stay in the infirmary during her withdrawal and while I get her nutrient levels balanced again. Her hypothermia and the malnutrition has affected her metabolism rate so I'm afraid this process may last longer than what would be considered normal for her."

Landry looked at Daniel and Vala. "Tell me that the Goa'uld responsible for this is dead."

"We kicked his ass," Vala said grimly, her mouth set in a hard line.

"Sir, may I be…" Cameron began, but trailed off.

"Of course. Dr. Lam, keep me apprised of her recovery," Landry said. "Dismissed."


	51. Trustworthy

Yeah, I know, it's been a while. Work has just been super busy. The updates for this will probably be sporatic for a while. Just know that there will be at least one for every two weeks.

**Title:** Trustworthy 51/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** Replacing #72 Fresh with #72 Trust

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 522

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Buffy receives bad news, but places a huge responsibility into her teammates hands.

**Trustworthy**

Buffy's eyes fluttered open. For a moment she was panicked by the bright lights that assaulted her, but then her brain registered the grey ceiling. She remembered falling asleep in the infirmary of the SGC and relaxed.

"Hey, there," came a soft voice from beside her.

She rolled her head to the side to see Daniel smiling at her. "Hey," she said, her vioce a little hoarse.

"Feeling any better?"

"'M warm now," she said sleepily.

"Good, good." He fidgeted slightly in his chair before reaching for her hand. "Buffy, Dr. Lam said you'd be drifting in and out for a while and there's something important you need to know."

"What?"

"You were subjected to repeated use of the sarcophagus. It acts like a narcotic and you become addicted. You're going to go through withdrawal soon."

"That sucks," she drawled.

"It gets worse. Dr. Lam says your strength has been decreased because of malnutrition, along with your healing abilities, but she's worried about it returning during your recovery. You could accidentally… There's a way…. It's not pleasant, but…"

"Daniel, I think I'm going to fall asleep again. Out with it," she said, her eyelids getting heavy.

"She doesn't want to sedate you because she's worried about it impeding your healing by giving your body another thing to combat. But your strength could return at any time and accidentally hurt yourself or others in a case of delirium. She wants to restrain you."

"No, no restraints… Wouldn't hold me."

"Buffy, you could…"

"Another way… Talk to Giles.. Trust you."

"Giles? Who's Giles?" Daniel asked, but it was too late. She had fallen back asleep.

"He's her watcher," Cameron said from the end of Buffy's bed. Daniel looked up in surprise, he hadn't heard him come in. "I'll call him."

"How did you know?" Daniel asked as Cam left the infirmary.

"I called Dawn. She told me."

XXXXXXXXX

"Let me get this straight. You want me to believe that Buffy wants me to tell you how to suppress her strength?" Giles asked, his cultured British voice rose angrily over the phone.

"I don't profess to understand what's going on. All I know is that she's about to go through a withdrawal that typically has delusions accompanying it. She could hurt herself or others, but she doesn't want to be restrained," Cameron said as calmly as possible.

"And how do I know I can trust you?"

"Because she does," Cameron firmly replies. When Giles didn't respond, he sighed and said, "Look, I know this came out of left field, but I didn't even know slayers existed until she told me a month ago. I found out ten minutes ago about whatever this thing is. She's a member of my team and a good person, why would I do this if she didn't ask for it? How would I even know about it to ask for it from you?"

"I'll have it sent to you. I'd bring it myself, but my hands are full here." He hesitated before adding, "She doesn't trust easily. Don't abuse it."

Cameron winced and nodded. "I'll do my best. Thank you."


	52. A Step Forward

**Title:** A Step Forward 52/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #19 Pain

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 651

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary: **Cameron sits with Buffy during her recuperation.

**A Step Forward**

A frown marred Cameron's face as Buffy softly whimpered in her sleep as her body twitched slightly. He wished they could give her something for the pain, but Dr. Lam had insisted that Buffy's molecular structure was still too unstable. She hadn't even wanted to give Buffy the serum that Giles had sent either, but had eventually relented.

He blearily rubbed his eyes. He hoped that giving it to her was the right thing to do, even if _she_ had been the one to ask for it. They weren't sure how it worked or what was in it since they were under strict orders not to run any tests on it, but the way Giles had acted about it meant that it was some serious stuff.

Buffy's eyes flew open as she gasped in pain. It felt as if every muscle in her body was on fire. Her body tensed against the pain and then relaxed as it dissipated.

"Bad one, huh?"

"You could say that," Buffy said, closing her eyes. Now that the pain had lessened to a dull ache, nausea was hitting her. She concentrated on keeping the few contents of her stomach down.

Cam hesitated for a moment then reached out to take her hand. He had done it often while she was sleeping, but he just wasn't sure if she'd accept it while she was awake. Relief flooded through him as she opened her eyes to give him a small smile and gently squeezed his hand for a moment.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked.

She went to shake her head and then thought better of it. She carefully swallowed and said, "I feel sick."

He reached down and grabbed a plastic pan. "Dr. Lam said you might get a little ill," he said in explanation.

Buffy closed her eyes again as she tried to will the nausea spell away. Her body convulsed in pain again and she lost what little control she had. She reached out for the bucket before it was too late.

She wanted to cry as painful spasms rocked through her body and her stomach heaved all at the same time. She had never felt this miserable the entire time she had been tortured.

Then Cameron was there gently rubbing her back and keeping her hair out of her face. His presence calmed her and her body's rebellion against her subsided. She weakly relaxed back into his arms.

"Weren't you in a chair?" She asked, her throat raw from vomiting.

"I moved," he said simply. He reached for a cup of water on the small table next to the bed. "Here."

"Thanks," she said, taking small sips so as to not upset her stomach again. When she finished, she handed it back to him. "Why are you helping me? You don't even like me."

Pain of a different kind, along with shame, squeezed Cameron's chest. "That's not true. I've never said that," he protested, placing the cup back on the table.

"You stopped talking to me and you stopped calling me Buffy. Just called me Summers," she said, tensing as pain shot down her legs.

"I'm sorry about that," Cam said with a sigh. "My temper got the better of me, but I never stopped caring about you."

"Oh," Buffy said softly, relaxing some. Cameron showed no signs of moving and she enjoyed the feeling of letting someone support her.

"But we can talk about it later, once you're better again."

"'Kay," she said. Her eyelids were starting to droop and she snuggled further into Cameron's embrace without thinking about it.

"As long as you know I'm sorry," he said sincerely. When he didn't get a response, he looked down to see that she had drifted off to sleep. A small smile graced his lips as the knowledge that the first step in restoring their friendship had been taken.


	53. Cranky

Hey all! I know, this is a week late. But life has been super hectic. Plus, the day I had set aside to type this I got stung by a huge wasp while I was at work and half my hand had swelled. But it's all better now. :D Summer theatre is coming to a close and my writing time is returning which means updates should start appearing again….

**Title:** Cranky 53/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #87 Hot

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 404

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary: **Daniel sits with Buffy as she fights off a fever.

**Cranky**

Buffy shifted restlessly in her bed and kicked the sheet off of her. "Hot," she complained.

"Here," Daniel said, handing her a cup of water.

"Not thirsty."

"I know, but you'll become dehydrated again if you're not careful," he said with a sigh.

"But I'm not thirsty," Buffy nearly whined. She hated the way she was acting but she was feeling so miserable she couldn't help it.

"It's either the water or Dr. Lam puts in an IV," he calmly responded.

She crossed her arms across her chest and pouted. "Can't I have ice chips instead? I'm hot."

"This _is_ your cup of ice chips. You've stalled so long that they melted. Now drink."

"You're not being fair," she said sulkily. Still, she took the cup and drank half of the contents. "Happy now?"

"Yes," he said, taking the cup back. After he set it back on the table, he picked up an unused cold pack and activated it. The archaeologist slipped it under Buffy's neck and was rewarded with a contented sigh. "Better?"

"Much. Thank you," she said, letting the cold pack work its cooling magic.

Daniel smiled sweetly at her. Buffy was nearly as cranky as Jack was when he was forced to stay in the infirmary, but at least she occasionally remembered her manners. "You're welcome."

After a few minutes Buffy asked, "Did Giles send the stuff?"

"He did. Dr. Lam administered it the last recommended dosage this morning. Somehow you slept right through it."

"I was tired," she said with a shrug. Her body tensed slightly. "Who brought it?"

"That was the strange part," Daniel said with a wry twist of his lips. "It just kind of appeared in front of Mitchell while he was in his office. It had a note attached with instructions on how to use it and that they were occupied with something big and that was why they didn't bring it in person."

Buffy frowned, not liking the sound of that. While she knew they were able to take care of themselves it would be the first time they had faced something big without her. Even though it was her decision to leave, it still worried her.

"Want some more water?" Daniel asked.

"No, ice chips," she said, the whining tone entering her voice again despite her best efforts to prevent it.

He sighed and stood up. "Let me see what I can do."


	54. Her Friend

I know, it's been forever, but real life had been super busy this summer. The next chapter of this fic will be up on Wed., Aug. 30. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

**Title:** Her Friend 54/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #36 Past

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 304

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Vala takes her turn by Buffy's bedside.

**Her Friend**

"Angel… Angel… I'm sorry," Buffy muttered in her sleep as she curled up on her side.

Vala sat with her friend so that she wouldn't be along when she awoke. She had already left her first true friend since she had been freed from Qetesh alone when she had needed her and she wasn't about to do it again. Buffy had gone through having to kill her first love and then two weeks of unknown torture without being secure in the knowledge that her friends cared about her.

All Vala could think about when Buffy had revealed her past was that she hadn't been worthy of the truth. That she had fallen short of being able to be a true friend so Buffy had concealed her true identity.

But as time passed, another thought had struck her. Perhaps Buffy was as afraid of telling people the truth or even ashamed, like Vala was about her time as a host. That it would make people look or treat her differently. Then they had performed spectacularly by living up to her fears. They had alienated her.

Vala leaned over to wipe off the moisture beading on Buffy's forehead.

"Sorry… I had to… no other way," Buffy mumbled to whatever dream she was having.

The thief's heart broke as she saw tears begin to leak out of Buffy's closed eyes.

"Spike… Should have believed me… Don't wanna leave."

Buffy's past was turbulent and she didn't need the grief from her idiotic teammates.

The dark haired thief made a vow that she would treat Buffy the same way she had before Buffy's past had been revealed. They would be friends and be united on the torture the boys front. Who cared if she had been chosen to fight evil? She was still Buffy, and her friend.


	55. Things Have Changed

**Title:** Things Have Changed 55/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #85 Watcher

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 693

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Buffy receives a visit from an old friend.

**Things Have Changed**

Buffy smiled softly as she slowly came awake. Yesterday had been her first day without any symptoms of sarcophagus withdrawal. Dr. Lam had promised her that if she slept through the night she'd be released to go home in the morning and that was a pleasant thought. She had been in the infirmary for over a week as her body was nursed back to health. She could even tell that the cruciamentum drug was wearing off as she felt strength flowing through her limbs again.

She heard a slight noise next to her and she figured it was one of her teammates. They had all taken turns staying with her while she recovered, although Cameron seemed to be by her side the most. So when she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Giles sitting there instead.

It wasn't the fact that he had made it into the facility that had surprised her. When she had signed up for the SGC, she had made sure that all of her friends had clearance in case a problem arose that the military couldn't handle.

"I thought there was trouble brewing in Cleveland," Buffy said, sitting up in her bed.

"There was, but we handled it," he replied.

"Oh… Who came with you?"

"It's just me."

"Where's Dawn?" Buffy asked, slightly panicked.

"She stayed in Cleveland to finish making arrangements for the funeral," he explained.

"Funeral?" She asked softly. She was worried that one of her friends had finally run out of luck.

"Joanna."

Buffy vaguely remembered a sturdy sixteen year old with mousy brown hair. "I'm sorry," she said. She hated that even now with all the slayers in the world that they wouldn't all make it like she had. It was her fault that so many girls would die young.

She could see the lines of strain and worry on Giles' haggard face. Something glinted in his eye and she braced herself for the tirade she knew was coming.

"Buffy, you need to cease this foolishness and come back home."

"I am home, Giles. That's the part you don't understand. These people need me."

"And what about your responsibility as the slayer?" Giles countered.

"I _am_ carrying out my duties as a slayer. Slayers were created to protect the Earth and I'm doing just that. Granted, I'm not fighting demons, but the Ori are just as vicious, if not more," she said stubbornly.

"The girls need your leadership."

"No, they don't. They have you, Dawn, the Scoobies, and Faith. I'm just a figurehead back there. You're no longer my watcher, Giles. You stopped being my watcher when you started advocating the death of my sister and friends. I belong here and nothing you can say can change that."

"What about Dawn? Doesn't she deserve to have you there?"

She glared at him. It was a dirty move to bring Dawn into the argument and he knew it. "Dawn made her choice. She was ready to step out from under my shadow and I'm willing to let her do it." Buffy sighed. "Giles, I wasn't cut out to be a mother, especially not to my sister. It's just not in the slayer's makeup. We're too independent.

"I may not trust you in all areas, but I trust you to raise her correctly. She has a lot to learn from you. Hopefully not the killing of friends and family, but still a lot."

Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So you're staying?"

"I'm staying."

"Will you at least attend the funeral?" He asked, placing his glasses back on his nose. "It's in two days."

"I'll be there. Joanna, at least, deserves that."

He nodded and walked out of the infirmary.

Buffy sagged into her pillows. So much for it being a good day.


	56. There's Always Something

Since I already have the next few parts written, I can safely say that this fic will be updated every Saturday. Sorry it's been so long since the last updated. But I've returned to college to get a second degree and I've been having trouble juggling everything. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last part!

**Title:** There's Always Something 56/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #2 Death

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 479

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Daniel drives Buffy home.

**There's Always Something**

Daniel kept sending Buffy furtive glances as she sat quietly in the passenger seat of his car. Since Buffy's car was at her house, he had offered to give her a ride home. For someone who had just been granted their freedom from the infirmary, she wasn't as joyful about it as he thought she would be. He had a feeling that her visitor was the cause behind her silence.

"Your friend didn't stay long," he said finally.

"Giles just wanted to see for himself that I was okay. He had business to attend to," she said flatly, her gaze firmly fixed on the passing scenery.

"It was nice that he came," he offered

"I guess."

"Landry said you requested several days off. Is there something wrong?" He could see Buffy tense her shoulders.

"There's always something wrong," she said so softly that he had to strain to hear her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No sense in depressing you, too."

Daniel smiled slightly at her thinking of him even now while she was obviously hurting. "Pain shared is pain halved."  
Buffy was silent for so long that he began to think that maybe now wasn't the time to push her to talk. Just when he was going to comment on it, she spoke up.

"I'm tired of death," she said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?"

"As a slayer, my world is surrounded by death – patrolling cemeteries, killing vampires and demons, wondering when my own death is going to catch up with me. The first time I died at… that Goa'uld's hands I nearly welcomed it – the end of it, no more worries. All the others after that meant nothing. I knew he'd just bring me back for another round of kick Buffy. By the time you guys rescued me I was numb to the thought of dying again."

Daniel mutely reached across the seat to grasp her hand in support. He winced slightly at how tightly she held on. "But now?"

"There was an apocalypse in Cleveland. A sixteen year old slayer died while I was laid up," she said bitterly. "It's my fault. My fault that she was called. My fault that slayers are still dying."

"Its not your…"

"Yes. It is," she said, turning to look at him for the first time. "I'm the one who came up with the idea of activating all of the slayers. I'm the one who left them with no real choice. Now I have to go to Cleveland to see a sister slayer be placed in the ground knowing I'm responsible."

He knew she wasn't ready to hear anyone absolving her of the belief that it was her fault. Hell, he might not be the one to help her do it, but he could be there for her in other ways. "Would you like some company?"


	57. We'll Zat 'Em

**Title:** We'll Zat 'Em 57/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #27 Fear

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 477

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary: **The flight to Cleveland.

**We'll Zat 'Em**

Vala hesitated as she took in Buffy's white knuckles. The slayer looked to be calm as she flipped through an old Cosmo with an idle hand, but the hand gripping the armrest spoke differently. It couldn't be the flight that was disturbing her since it didn't bother her the last time, so it must be something about the destination.

She was afraid that Buffy was ashamed of her team. They _had been_ rather insistent about going with her. Buffy, whether she would admit it or not, was not completely healed from the events of the past several weeks. Physically she was as strong as ever, but emotionally the wounds were deep – not that she was telling them about them though.

Buffy just needed a break. It wasn't fair that all of this crap landed on her one right after another – not giving her a chance to catch her breath from one disaster to another. Vala wanted her carefree friend back. The one that relentlessly plotted with her against the boys. The one that showed her that being a good guy didn't mean you had to be a saint.

Pushing her own fears aside and doing what she thought was best for her friend, Vala softly said, "If you didn't want us to meet your friends and family you could have said so. We would have understood."

Buffy looked at her in surprise. "What? Why would you think that?"

"Your death grip on the armrest and you never gave us a clear objection as to why you didn't want us coming," she calmly replied.

Buffy noticed her knuckles for the first time and quickly released the armrest. She sighed as she rubbed the stiffness out of her joints. "It's not you guys, it's me. I'm just… It's only… They didn't…" She sighed again. "It's complicated."

"Could you try?"

"I guess," Buffy said with a shrug. Her eyes drifted to the clouds outside of the plane window. "They weren't happy with my decision to join the SGC. Now one of the slayers that was activated because of me is dead. Something I'm sure they thought I could have prevented if I was there. I didn't want you to see… They might…"

Vala knew what it was like to return home when your friends and family saw you differently. Her own return home many years ago had been less than perfect. She had been alone then and for so many years afterward. Something that Buffy was not going to have to worry about. The team was not going to abandon her lightly.

"If they say anything, we'll just zat them and then relieve them of any valuables," Vala said with a wink and a sly grin.

Buffy laughed and relaxed back into her seat. She looked at Vala and said, "Thanks. We'll keep that as Plan B."


	58. Dry Eyes

**Title:** Dry Eyes 58/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #100 Dry

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 230

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Vala observes the sisters' reunion.

**Dry Eyes**

Vala easily recognized Dawn from the pictures Buffy had shown her. She held her teammates back so the sisters could have a moment alone to reunite. A lot had occurred since the last time they had seen each other and she was sure that they needed to ensure themselves that the other was okay.

To Vala's surprise, while the sisters' greeting was warm and open, it was done with dry eyes. They smiled and hugged each other tightly. Then there was an obvious shift in tone as the smiles dropped and serious looks were adopted by both women.

Dawn seemed to be explaining something and Buffy's expression grew more somber. Even from that distance, Vala could see the pain and sorrow growing in Buffy's eyes. She just knew that the slayer was going to shoulder the burden of guilt once again – whether she deserved it or not.

It hadn't escaped Vala's notice that Buffy seemed to take each loss and mistake as a reminder of her own failings. She carried the safety of the world on her shoulders and she rarely complained. Now that she had joined the stargate program it was probably more like the safety of the galaxy weighing her down.

Vala's eyes teared up over the thought of how lonely Buffy must feel sometimes. She cried for Buffy, where the slayer couldn't cry for herself.


	59. Shelter

Good news. The Buffygate muse has been rather prolific. I can safely say that this fic will be updated on Wednesdays and Saturdays for the next several weeks. :D Enjoy!

**Title:** Shelter 59/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #39 Funeral

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 230

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary: **The funeral.

**Shelter**

Buffy looked sadly at the coffin. The preacher's words of comfort echoed hollowly about the cemetery. She had not right to have her pain or guilt eased by him.

She looked across the grave to her old friends. Their silent tears seemed to mock her as she couldn't find the ability to let her own fall. It felt as though her body no longer had that outlet for her grief.

But it wasn't just the grief of a passing slayer that she mourned, but the changing of relationships. While her old friends understood why she had to leave them, they weren't happy about it. They never came straight out and said anything, but she could hear it in their voices and see it in their expressions. Only Dawn and Faith seemed to be truly happy for her.

The distance between them was keenly felt as she stood with her new teammates. They stood around her like a physical wall protecting her from the world. Vala and Daniel stood on either side, clasping her hands, while she felt Cameron's warmth at her back. She hadn't missed the threatening looks they had given her friends when they thought she wasn't looking.

The old Buffy would have admonished them for their behavior. She was quite capable of taking care of herself, even from her friends. But instead, she found it comforting. They were sheltering her from the storm, not suffocating her. They allowed her to be herself, but let her and the world know that she wasn't alone.

In her heart she grieved for the passing of another slayer. It was such a momentous occasion that she wished the world mourned with her. The fact that the sun shined brightly down as they placed another young woman in the ground seemed wrong. Didn't the world know that it had lost another protector? That another girl gave it her all in a war that most were unaware of? She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs at the unfairness. The world should know of the sacrifices that were being made every day.

Almost as if they could sense her dark thoughts, Daniel and Vala squeezed her hands at nearly the same time. As she squeezed back, Cameron's hand settled comfortingly on her shoulder, silently letting her know he was still there.

At least there were a few outside of the hidden war who would mourn with her.


	60. Your Life

**Title:** Your Life 60/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #74 Faith

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 753

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Faith gets Buffy to see some harsh truths.

**Your Life**

Nearly everyone had left, but Buffy remained beside Joanna's grave. Her team had retreated to give her some time, but she was fairly certain that they were within yelling distance if she needed them. She wanted to tell Joanna how sorry she was, but nothing she could say would be adequate.

"Quite a posse you've got," Faith said, coming to stand next to her. She took a long drag off her cigarette.

"You know those things will kill you," Buffy replied dryly.

"We've all gotta die of something," Faith said with a shrug.

"Yeah, we do," Buffy said softly.

"You wouldn't have been able to stop it."

"Stop what?"

"Joanna's death."

"You don't know that," Buffy said, her gaze never leaving the grave. As much as she knew her place was now at the SGC, a small part of her felt like she had abandoned the newly called slayers.

"I was there, B. There's nothing you or I could have done." Faith took another drag and blew the smoke away from Buffy. "And don't blame yourself about her being called."

"But it's my fault, isn't it?" Buffy said, turning her self-reproaching eyes to Faith. "My idea. I convinced Willow she could do the spell. My fault… my fault."

"You did what you had to do to win," Faith corrected her. "Same with Joanna."

"Not the same."

"It is," Faith insisted. "You've always done what you had to do to win – even if it meant dying. Joanna did the same so we could stop the ritual."

"But it's still my…"

"No!" Faith cried, tossing her cigarette on the ground and crushing it out with the toe of her boot. "Did you rip open her stomach with your claws? Did you dig in and rip out her heart?"

Tears finally welled in Buffy's eyes, but they refused to fall. "No, but she was called because of me. She was forced into this because of me."

Faith grabbed Buffy's shoulders. "You don't know that. For all we know she could have been next in line. What if that woman had killed me in jail and Joanna was called? You gonna blame me?"

"No, but…"

"No, buts, B. I don't claim to be an expert or nothing, but sometimes you have to take this stuff on a little faith."

Buffy snorted. "A little faith?"

"Yeah, a little faith that things are working out the way they should. They called you because you had what it takes. Joanna was a potential because she also had it. Accept that the Powers wouldn't have let just anyone be a potential or be called."

"Thought a lot on this, huh?" Buffy asked, taking a closer look at her sister slayer.

"Had to. They had to have seen something in me," Faith said calmly. "Seen something that has kept me alive all these years… Buffy, your term as a slayer was technically over when you died at that vamp's hands. You should have been out of this game years ago."

"Are you saying I should have stayed dead the first time?" Buffy asked, shaking free of the other slayer.

"No, dammit," Faith said, running a hand through her dark hair. "I'm saying the slayer title had passed to another. First, to Kendra, and then to me. You've been carrying a burden that's not yours. Joanna's death was not your fault! Your leaving had nothing to do with it and everything with finding yourself! Damn it, B! Let me carry it for a while."

Buffy gaped at her for a long moment. "You want this? You want the guilt? You want to feel alone all the time?"

"Yes, it's my turn. Accept that Joanna's death was my fault. I was in charge that day, not you. It's mine."

"No, Faith, it's not your fault."

"It's not your fault either. It was that demon's fault. You have to let this go so you can move on. Don't let the damn Scoobies hold you back. Live _your_ life."

Tears slid down Buffy's cheeks as she embraced the other woman. She couldn't believe that Faith, of all people, was the one who was piercing through her guilt hazed emotions. It was Faith who was opening her eyes. "You're gonna do great here," Buffy whispered.

"And you'll do great out there," Faith said, fiercely hugging her back.

For the first time, Buffy felt like Buffy the woman, rather than Buffy the slayer, or Buffy the sister, or even Buffy the friend. She was suddenly free.


	61. The Real Ones

**Title:** The Real Ones 61/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #68 Hero

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 461

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Cameron explains the shift in his world view.

**The Real Ones**

"I think one of your boys wants to talk to you," Faith said, as she pulled away.

"Thanks, Faith," Buffy said, wiping at her cheeks.

She smiled and nodded, before looking at the figure approaching behind Buffy. "Take care of her," she said with a slight warning edge to her voice before walking away.

An arm draped itself across her shoulders and Buffy breathed in Cameron's spicy scent. She slipped her arm around his waist and leaned in, accepting the strength and comfort he offered. They stood like that for a while as they watched the sun slowly start to sink into the horizon.

"I've been thinking back to when we first met and you saying I had a hero worship thing with the original team," he said suddenly.

"Yeah? So?"

"They aren't the real heroes. Not that they aren't," he hastily added. "But they're the wrong ones to look up to."

She craned her neck around to look up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Most of us enter the military hoping to do some good in the world, and if we get medals along the way it's a bonus. If we die in the line of duty we get a military funeral. People know about what we do… well, not all of it, but they know we're here to help keep them safe." He looked down at her, his blue eyes serious. "But it's different for the slayers and watchers. You do your work in secret, saving the world without anyone knowing, without any hope or thought of receiving recognition. Whether you were born into it, chosen, or just decided to help, it's because you know it needs to be done. Every day you fight and make tough decisions. You guys are the real heroes in this world."

Buffy made a move as if to protest, but then smiled sadly instead. "Thanks for everything – you know, being there, coming here… that."

"I won't say that coming here was a pleasure, 'cause funerals aren't, but it was a privilege to be here," he said softly. "The rest is pure pleasure."

Her smile became more genuine and it nearly reached her eyes. "Let's go home."

"That sounds like a plan," he said, leading her away from the grave.

"You realize you have one of those 'heroes' on your team and I think I also said you should never work with your heroes," she reminded him.

"Lucky for me I got to know her before I learned of her hero status. Just makes her a friend to me, even though she's still a hero."

"Sounds like she's lucky, too."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about," he said with a grin as the rest of the team came into view.


	62. Kid Gloves

Sorry about not posting on Wednesday. RL had jumped up and bit my ass. I'm gonna be out of town this Wednesday, but I'll post on Tuesday afternoon instead.

**Title:** Kid Gloves 62/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #82 Gloves

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 326

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Buffy isn't exactly happy.

Kid Gloves 

People dodged out of Buffy's way as she stormed through the SGC. The dark look on her face did not bode well for whoever it was intended for. She stepped into an office and slammed the door.

"This is getting ridiculous!" She cried.

General Landry looked up from the report he was reading. "What is?"

"Dr. Lam cleared me for active duty a week ago."

"I know that."

"Then why am I just sitting around twiddling my fingers? I asked to be signed on here so I could fight. I'm not doing any fighting."

"Colonel Mitchell wanted to make sure…" Landry began, but was cut off by Buffy's strangled scream.

"I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop handling me with kid gloves. I'm not going to break! Argh!"

His lips twisted in a wry grin. "I was going to say that Colonel Mitchell wanted to test to see if the bond between Vala and Dr. Jackson had been broken. He wanted one less thing to worry about."

"Oh," she said, a little sheepishly after a moment.

"Surely you had noticed how much time Dr. Jackson had spent off-base this week?"

Buffy took a sudden interest in her hands. "Well, yeah. But I thought… nevermind. So we have a mission soon?" She asked hopefully.

"Briefing tomorrow at O-nine hundred."

"Great. Ummm… I'll just…" She gestured to the closed door as she backed up. "Umm, sorry."

"It's quite all right, just don't let it happen again," he said with a twinkle in his eye as he watching her slip out of the door. He was thankful that Mitchell had come up with a backup excuse in case Buffy had asked. Mitchell had wanted to give Buffy a chance to catch her breath before they went out again. Honestly, Landry was surprised that she had held her tongue for as long as she had. With a satisfied smile on his face, he returned to reading the report.


	63. Not Earth

Hope everyone has a good Thanksgiving!

**Title:** Not Earth 63/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #86 Forest

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 254

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Buffy's first mission offworld since being captured.

**Not Earth**

A soft sigh escaped Buffy's lips as she exited the stargate. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Finally," she murmured.

"Are you all right, Buffy?" Daniel asked from her right.

"I'm perfect," she said, opening her eyes. She treated him to one of her dazzling smiles.

"We're in the middle of a forest with no real hope of civilization," Vala said, looking around in confusion.

Buffy tried to find the right words to explain her sudden elation. She was a city girl and had always regarded nature as some sort of forced necessity. Something she could enjoy from afar, but never really felt the need to immerse herself in it.

But since joining the SGC, that had changed. Desolate, remote areas seemed to call to something deep inside of her. It set her at peace.

Deciding she'd never be able to get that across, she gave another reason that was just as accurate. "It's not Earth."

"No, it's not," Cameron agreed as he started down the steps from the stargate.

She followed him down as the other two chose not to comment. They were probably just happy that she was acting more like her old self. She had improved after talking to Faith and Cameron while they were in Cleveland, but there had still been something missing.

It was this. It was not knowing what was around the corner. The thrill of living, of saving the world. It just happened to be this forest providing it for her today.


	64. Just Weird

**Title:** Just Weird 64/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #10 Dreams

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 243

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Buffy's dreams are rather unusual.

**Just Weird**

Cameron's gaze shifted from the small campfire to the women's tent to see Buffy exit it. He looked down at his watch and frowned. Her watch wasn't supposed to start for at least another half hour.

"Everything all right?" He asked, the concern on his face seen by the reflecting firelight.

"Yeah," she said, sitting next to him. As she quickly smoothed her hair back and up into a ponytail, she said, "Weird dreams."

"Not nightmares?"

"No, just… weird."

He tilted his head slightly. "Slayer dreams?"

"No… Where did you hear about those?"

"Your sister was very helpful in clarifying some things while you were missing."

She looked at him in horror. "You called her?"

"She had a right to know. She is your sister. We just ended up talking," he said with a shrug.

"Well that explains some things," she muttered darkly thinking about some of the comments Dawn had made while they were in Cleveland.

"What things?"

"Nothing," she said with a slight blush. She pulled up her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

"So, weird dream," he said, bringing them back on topic.

"I was inside a washing machine," she said after a moment.

"What?"

"I had been shrunk down and was inside a washing machine… Like I said, weird dream."

"That's… that's a little disturbing," he said slowly.

She smiled over at him. "They can't all be normal."

"It would be way too boring," he agreed.


	65. Closing In

**Title:** Closing In 65/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #22 Space

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 337

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Vala discusses a sensitive topic.

**Closing In**

Buffy looked over at Vala with a critical eye as they made their way to the food court. Her friend was awfully subdued considering this was their first shopping trip together in over a month. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Vala said quickly, throwing in a smile for extra proof.

"Vala," Buffy said reprovingly. "Shopping is supposed to make us feel better. It looks like the exact opposite is happening for you."

Her smile faltered a little. "It's nothing, really."

Buffy nudged her shoulder gently. "You can tell me."

"Have you ever felt like the walls are closing in on you?" Vala asked, turning serious.

The tiny slayer guided her over to a secluded table. "What do you mean?"

"Not that I don't appreciate everything you guys have done for me, but I'm used to being free to go wherever I want, whenever I want. This is the longest I've stayed in one place since I lost my… little 'friend'," Vala explained. "I don't want to leave, but I need more. I need space."

"I think I understand."

"You're not offended are you?" Vala hesitantly asked, worried about the answer.

"Not at all," Buffy assured her. Her face turned thoughtful. "What if we got you a place off-base?"

Vala shook her head. "I doubt they'd let me. Teal'c lived here for how long and was never allowed to live off-base."

"Yeah, but he was a special case because of his… condition." Her head tilted slightly. "What if you moved in with me? You could be out but still 'supervised'."

"Oh, I couldn't intrude," Vala said, ducking her head. She was pleased by the offer and completely caught off guard by it.

"You've seen my house. I've got plenty of space. It can actually be a little lonely sometimes," Buffy admitted softly. "Everywhere I've lived, there's always been someone there with me."

Vala's eyes flickered to Buffy's face. She could tell that Buffy's offer was genuine. "Think they'll go for it?"

"Won't hurt to ask," Buffy said with a smile.


	66. Look Who We're Talking About

**Title:** Look Who We're Talking About 66/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #48 Hate

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 366

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Vala moves in.

**Look Who We're Talking About**

Cameron set the box down and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I don't get it. She's only been on Earth for like five months and has lived in that room on the base the entire time. How did she manage to get so much stuff?"

"It's probably safer to not ask," Daniel replied, leaning against the wall. "But I think she and Buffy had started shopping before they had even asked General Landry for permission."

"But why store it on base? Why not here?" Cameron asked.

"They're women," Daniel said with a shrug.

Buffy stuck her head into what was now Vala's room at her house. "The dresser is still in the truck. Chop, chop," she said before leaving them alone again.

Daniel let out a weary sigh as he pushed off from the wall. "How much more is left?" He asked, following Cameron out of the house.

"Lord, I hope not much," Cameron said. As they began maneuvering the dresser, he said, "Here's another question. Why isn't Buffy helping?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked with a grunt as he lifted his end.

"She's got all that super strength, but I swear I've only seen her carry in one box."

"Oh my god," Daniel said, setting his end back down. "They're playing us."

"They wouldn't…Would they?"

"This is Vala and Buffy we're talking about," Daniel reminded him.

"I'm gonna kill 'em."

XXXXXXXXXX

Vala leaned on the island in the kitchen. "Think they've figured it out yet?"

"Pfft," Buffy said with a wave of her hand. "These are the boys we're talking about."

"They're going to hate us when they do figure it out… or think that we hate them."

Buffy grinned. "Then we'll just have to convince them otherwise."

"How?"

"Make sure they have a good time at your housewarming party… Lots of alcohol," she explained.

"I don't think that will help our case. Hangovers are nasty business," Vala said with a wicked grin.

"Ah, but we'll remind them that they had forgiven us the night before and that there's no way they could possibly hate us now," she said with a little pout that cause Vala to laugh.


	67. Long Day

**Title:** Long Day 67/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #53 Good

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 244

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Vala's first night in her new home.

**Long Day**

Buffy brought in two cups of chamomile tea and handed one to Vala before stretching out in one of the arm chairs. "Long day."

"I think it was longer for the boys," Vala said with a chuckle. "At least, you'd think so with the way they complained."

"I can't believe they caught on that fast," Buffy said with a shake of her head before taking a sip of her tea.

"Nothing they do surprises me anymore," Vala said, propping her bare feet up on the coffee table. "At least we were still able to con them into moving most of the furniture into place."

Buffy grinned. "Thanks to a well-timed cry of pain from me – oh my back! And thanks to my slayer healing I'll be 'all better' tomorrow."

"You're good."

"Thanks."

The two women fell silent as they enjoyed their tea. It was a comfortable silence away from the hustle and bustle of the base.

After a while Buffy asked, "How much is left to unpack?"

"Just a few more odds and ends."

"Good. I was thinking of having the party next weekend, if that's all right with you."

"Sounds fine," Vala said, letting her eyes drift close. A small smile tugged at her lips at the knowledge that she could sleep on the couch instead of making her way to her bedroom. Not that she wanted to, but it was nice to have that option. Oh yeah, life was good.


	68. Aliens

**Title:** Aliens 68/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #42 Time Travel

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 559

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Daniel's stargate story scares Buffy in more than one way.

**Aliens**

"Come on, Jackson, start spilling," Cameron said, waving his beer bottle in Daniel's direction. "Buffy promised us strange stories from her slaying days if we shared some as well."

"But why do I have to go first?" Daniel asked from his spot in one of the large armchairs. "Why not you or Vala?"

"'Cause my stories aren't interesting unless you're an actual pilot, and I want more alcohol in my system before Vala starts telling us her more than likely x-rated stories."

"Hey," Vala protested. She currently had her socked feet tucked under her in the other large armchair.

"I think Cam's right," Buffy said easily. She looked slyly over at their team leader who sat next to her on the sofa. "Cam's stories are boring enough when we understand what he's talking about. He'll put us to sleep with his flying ones."

It was Cameron's turn to protest as he shoved Buffy's shoulder. "My stories aren't boring."

"You keep telling yourself that, flyboy," Buffy teased as she playfully shoved back.

He glared at her as he took a swig of his beer. After swallowing, he turned back to Daniel. "See, majority speaks… spill."

"Let me get another beer first. Anybody else want one?" Daniel asked, pushing himself up out of the chair.

"I'll take another," Cameron said.

"Me, too," Vala piped up.

"I'll help," Buffy said, following Daniel into her kitchen. A few minutes later, they returned with three beers and Buffy's glass nearly brimming with orange juice.

Cameron gave Buffy a strange look and she just grinned back before taking a sip of her juice. He frowned, but address Daniel instead. "Stop stalling and spill."

"How about time travel?" Daniel asked.

"Not possible," Buffy dismissed with a shake of her head.

"How?" Vala asked, leaning forward in her chair.

"The stargate sent us back," he replied with a shrug.

"What?" Buffy shrieked. "You know that thing still makes me a little nervous. You couldn't have mentioned that it sometimes sends you to the wrong time?"

"It was a freak accident, of sorts," Daniel said. "Probably never happen again."

"Probably? Probably?" Buffy said, her eyes going wide.

"There was a solar flare at the exact time we dialed out," Daniel explained.

Cameron gave up trying to hold back his laughter. "Buffy, relax. Jackson's right. It was a one time deal."

Buffy glared at him, but calmed down at Daniel's apologetic look. "So when did this happen?"

"When it happened to us, or the time we went to?"

"Both," Vala said.

"It was during the second year of the SGC and we went back to 1969," he said, smiling slightly at the memory.

"1969 huh?" Cameron said. "Have a good time?"

Daniel rolled his eyes. "We spent most of the time trying to figure out how to get back. We did convince a hippie couple that we were all aliens from a galaxy far, far away, though."

Buffy and Cameron both laughed. "And they fell for it?" Buffy asked.

"It was well before the movies," Cameron pointed out.

"I don't understand. What's so funny," Vala said, looking at them in confusion.

"We are not watching that movie here," Buffy said, suddenly serious. She could see a plan forming in Cameron's eyes. "Watch it somewhere else."

"Sure," Cameron said easily, winking at Daniel who only smiled evilly in return.


	69. Bad Word

**Title:** A Bad Word 69/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #84 Wish

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 549

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy gives an explanation.

**A Bad Word**

"Hey, why aren't we allowed to use the 'w' word?" Daniel asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Buffy replied, looking at him in confusion.

"The 'w' word, you know, wi.."

"Ack!" Buffy screeched, pointing a finger at him. "Don't you dare say it! It's a bad word."

"Why?" Vala asked, peeling at the label on her beer bottle.

"It can lead to bad, bad things… like giant worms," she said with a shudder.

"Giant worms?" Cameron asked, his eyebrows rising up to his hairline.

"There are these demons out there – vengeance demons – that will grant the 'w' word."

"Lemme guess, they're not granted in a 'normal' way or what the wisher intended?" Daniel asked.

"No where near. And they each have a specialty. Halfrek answered to children, Anya… Anya dealt with scorned women."

"Wait. I thought Anya used to be Xander's fiance," Vala said, waving her beer bottle in the air. Buffy had given them a brief history of her friends before they had gone to Cleveland and Vala distinctively remembered hearing that fact.

"She was."

Cameron frowned. "Xander dated a demon, but didn't like you dating a vampire? Doesn't sound fair to me."

"She was human at the time," Buffy explained, snuggling back into the cushions of the sofa. She took a sip of her juice before continuing. "It was during high school and Xander was dating Cordelia… only heaven know why."

"Cordelia, she was the seer?" Daniel asked, as he scrunched his nose up trying to remember.

"Yeah, only not at the time. She caught Xander kissing Willow in an old warehouse…"

"That's a hot place for making out," Cameron said with a snort.

Buffy smacked his arm. "They had been kidnapped. Anyway, long story short, she 'w' worded I had never come to Sunnydale, Anya granted, and Cordelia found herself in bizarro land where vamps were mostly in charge. Giles of that world figured out what was wrong, destroyed Anya's amulet, made the world go back to normal and Anya human."

"But how do giant worms fit into the picture?"

"That was after she became a demon again."

"Again? That can happen?"

"Xander had stood her up at the altar.. She was a little upset," Buffy said with a shrug.

Vala nodded her head. "And rightly so."

"She granted this woman's 'w' that her ex was a worm or something like that. Anya just…"

"Embellished?" Daniel supplied.

"Exactly."

"Damn it, Jackson. Drink more, you're still using big words," Cameron said with a roll of his eyes.

"How did you know about Halfrek?" Vala asked.

"Dawn 'w'd that people wouldn't be able to leave 'cause she was feeling neglected and a bunch of us got stuck in the house. But we tricked Halfrek and got her stuck with us so she released the spell."

"Dawn used the 'w' word? Didn't she know the dangers?" Cameron asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but she was having some issues and kind of forgot."

They sat in silence mulling over what Buffy had told them.

"So, no 'w' word… check," Cameron said getting up to get another round of beers. "We don't have Reba here to kill the Graboids." He frowned when he saw the others' confused looks. "You know, Tremors… Man, you guys need to watch more movies."

"Maybe you should just watch good ones," Daniel retorted.


	70. Nasty Habit

Sorry this is a day late. I judged a high school speech tournament yesterday and was gone all day… literally. Left at 5:45 in the morning and didn't get back until that night….

**Title:** Nasty Habit 70/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #50 Devil

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 270

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy learns another tale of SG-1's past.

**Nasty Habit**

"I went to hell once," Daniel said, a slight sloppy grin on his face.

Buffy nearly spit her juice out. That was not something one expected to hear in everyday conversation. Well, maybe for her cause that was sort of part of the slayer package, but definitely not from this group. After she choked her juice down, she asked, "What?"

"Okay, so it wasn't really hell, but a planet that sure seemed like it – sulfur, fire, really hot."

Vala's eyes got big. "You made it off of Ne'tu? I thought that was impossible."

"Not impossible, just very, very difficult," he countered before taking another swig of his beer. He frowned when he realized it was empty.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked as Cameron got up to get a few more beers.

"Sokar had taken up the persona of the devil. He used Unas' as hosts for his underlings and people naturally that they were demons. He had a prison planet that was like hell," Daniel explained. He thanked Cameron as he handed him a new beer.

"Didn't you go there to rescue Carter's dad?" Cameron asked, sitting back down on the couch, next to Buffy.

Daniel just nodded his head as he opened his new beer.

"To top it off, Sokar had horrible tastes," Vala said with a shudder. "He wore this tacky red robe thing he used to hide himself. Which was good cause he was all veiny and strange eyes – even for a goa'uld. And he had this nasty habit of growing his nails long."

Buffy shuddered. "Glad I missed that. Ugh, long nails…"


	71. The Pathetic One

**Title:** The Pathetic One 71/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #67 Immortal

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 335

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary: **Buffy tells one more story.

**The Pathetic One**

"Have you ever met any truly pathetic vampires?" Vala asked, as she shifted in the chair till she was sitting crossways. Her legs were now draped over one of the arms and her feet dangled in the air.

"Loads," Buffy said with a roll of her eyes. "I used to meet at least two a month claiming to be Lestat or Dracula. Most were pimply faced little geeks."

Daniel let out a little giggle. "Dracula," he snorted. "Complete fiction."

"Actually, _he_ is real. I met him once," she said smugly.

"Is not."

"Is too. He came to Sunnydale just to meet me, did his hypnotizing thing, changed into mist a couple of times, and then left without paying Spike the eleven pounds he still owed him."

"Awesome," Cameron said.

She grinned up at him. "But back to my other story. While those guys were pathetic, they weren't the worst one."

"Who was it?" Vala asked, having not really followed the previous parts of the conversation.

"Sorry, you probably won't get this," Buffy said apologetically. "But it should still be funny."

"Okay," Vala said with a little pout.

"On one of the few patrols I went on during my very brief stay in Cleveland, I ran into this guy. He was wearing a black duster that was hiding a sword."

"Don't tell me that immortals are real, too," Cameron said, his jaw hanging slightly open.

"No, but this vamp thought he was Duncan MacLeod of the clan MacLeod," Buffy giggled with a bad Scottish accent. "He kept waving the sword around in these clumsy swings. I just ducked and staked him. As he turned to dust he was still shouting – There can be only one!"

Daniel and Vala looked at Buffy and Cameron in confusion, as they laughed so hard that tears were rolling down their faces.

"He said he was who?" Daniel asked when they had been reduced to hiccups.

Cameron sighed. "We'll add Highlander to the list of movies to watch."


	72. Control Issue

I've got good news. From now on this fic will be updated three times a week, rather than two. So look for a new chappie on Sat., Tues., and Thurs. Enjoy!

**Title:** Control Issue 72/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #47 Fantasies turned into Comfort

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 346

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** The night draws to a close.

**Control Issue**

Cameron looked down at Daniel and Vala who had passed out earlier on the floor. "Think we should wake them?" He asked, his southern accent heavier than normal.

"Nah," Buffy answered. "They look comfortable."

"Jackson is gonna freak in the mornin'," Cameron said thoughtfully.

"Probably," Buffy said with a giggle.

As much as Daniel protested against Vala being on the team and some of her wilder ideas, he was also the first to defend her. Even now, in his sleep, he seemed to be unconsciously protecting her. Vala's head rested on his shoulder and she seemed molded to his side as he held her close.

For a brief moment, Buffy envied them, until she remembered the warm arm draped across her shoulders and the solid body she was leaning against. She smiled and took a sip of her juice.

"Were you ever gonna tell us?" He softly asked.

"Tell you what?"

"That you've been drinking fuzzy navels all night," he whispered in her ear, giving her goosebumps.

She shrugged. "Vala knew. How'd you find out?"

"First, I smelled it. Then I saw the bottle. It wasn't hard to put two and two together," he replied easily. "I thought you didn't drink."

"I said that we don't really mix well. I just don't like to drink a lot out in public and I still don't like beer," she said. "But as long as I'm in the comfort of my own home, I don't mind drinking."

"Must be pretty comfortable with us then," he said.

She twisted around to look up at him. "Whaddaya mean?"

"Okay, maybe not comfortable, but trusting. It's obvious that it's a control issue for you. Alcohol makes you lose control, but you're not afraid of doing that around us… Even if we 'don't know' you've been drinking. So you're comfortable with us."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're making an awful lot of sense there, mister. What happened to sloppy, drunk Cam?"

"I paced myself this evening, unlike the two on the floor," he said with a grin, causing her to grin back.


	73. What Do You Know About

**Title:** What Do You Know About… 73/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #5 Pets

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 287

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Vala asks a series of questions.

**What Do You Know About…**

"What do you know about dogs?" Vala asked.

Buffy turned her attention away from the television to stare at her friend in confusion. "What?"

"Dogs. What do you know about them?"

"Depends on what kind of dog you're talking about," Buffy said slowly.

"Just in general," Vala said, waving her hand around in a vague gesture.

"Not much – some like to chew on things, others drool, loud barks, you have to walk them. Why?"

"No reason," Vala said with a smile.

Buffy gave her a look that clearly said she didn't believe her, but turned back to the television.

After a few minutes, Vala asked, "What do you know about cats?"

"Other than they're picky, they scratch up the furniture, and cough up hairballs, nothing. Why?" Buffy replied with a frown.

"Just wondering."

"Why?" Buffy repeated.

"What about hamsters?"

"Glorified mice. What's this all about?"

Vala flushed slightly causing Buffy some concern because it definitely wasn't a typical reaction for her friend. "I heard some people on the base talking about pets, and I thought it might be nice to get one."

Buffy sighed. "Pets take a lot of work and we're gone so much. It wouldn't be fair to the animal."

"I know, it's just… I don't know," Vala said with a slight shrug.

"We could get fish," Buffy suggested.

"Fish?" Vala asked.

"Yeah, You can get a bunch of different kinds and decorate the tank. Plus, you can get these things to feed them while you're gone."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Any kind I want?"

Buffy grinned. "Any kind you want."

"Can we go now?"

"It's after nine at night. All the stores are close," Buffy pointed out.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Sure."


	74. Puppy Dog

I know I said I would update on Saturdays, however, I'll be out of town until Sunday. My parents have a less than perfect internet connection so I won't be able to update until I get back.

**Title:** The Puppy Dog 74/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #8 Illness

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 638

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** The flu bug hits the SGC.

**The Puppy Dog**

Never before had Buffy been more thankful for her slayer metabolism. While she did, on the rare occasion, got sick, she normally avoided the more common illnesses. It was definitely one of the more pleasant aspects of her destiny.

So when the latest flu bug hit the base, she had a feeling she'd be spared. Vala, on the other hand, hadn't been so lucky. Her immune system had never been exposed so it had hit her hard and fast. For four days she had moaned and lamented over her lot in life.

Then as soon as she recovered and Buffy thought they'd get to go into the field again, she was denied once more. Both Daniel and Cameron had come down sick. With barely a spoken word between them, they each packed a small bag and got in Buffy's car. After a quick stop at the drugstore, Buffy dropped Vala off at Daniel's and she made her way over to Cameron's.

The one bad thing about being the healthy one was taking care of the sick ones. She had barely handled taking care of Vala, and here she was for round two. But there was no way she was going to leave him alone to suffer. He had no one else to take care of him.

She could hear Cameron shifting restlessly on his couch while she poured the heated, mild chicken soup into a bowl. She placed it and his medicine on a tray before carrying it into the living room.

"You don't have to do this," he wheezed from under a pile of blankets. She could barely see his face peering out at her.

"Nonsense. Now, medicine first, and then the soup to get rid of the nasty taste," she said, setting the tray down on the coffee table.

"I don't want either," he said with a small pout.

Buffy rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of the couch. She peeled back the blankets and placed a hand on his forehead. "You still have a fever, so you still get the medicine."

"But."

"No, buts. If Vala couldn't weasel her way out of it, neither can you," she said firmly.

Cameron did his best to fix his features into a full-blown, puppy dog pout, but the feverish glint in his eyes and his red nose gave him a slightly comical look. "I'll just throw it back up."

"Maybe, but some of it will already be in your system. Trust me on this." She smiled sweetly at him. "I'll give you a cookie if you take the medicine and finish the soup."

"No."

She frowned. That tactic had always worked on Vala, and Cameron's sweet tooth was big enough that she thought it would work with him, too.

"Fix me a bath."

"What?" She asked in surprise.

"Vala said you'd fix her baths with stuff in it and it helped with the aches," he said, trying for the puppy dog look again.

She grinned. "That I can do, but medicine and soup first."

With a little assistance from Buffy, Cameron sat up with his blankets wrapped around him. While he ate his soup, Buffy went and prepared his bath with the lavender scented salts. When she returned, he looked at her almost apologetically. "I couldn't finish all of it."

"But you ate most of it, that's the important thing," she said, helping him stand. She let him keep one blanket and headed him towards the bathroom.

"Thank you," he said, stopping just outside of the bathroom.

"You're welcome," she replied. "It's all ready for you. Just yell if you need something."

Cameron reached out suddenly and hugged her. "I'm really glad you're on my team, too. That you joined the club."

Buffy blinked in surprise and then hugged him back. "Me, too."


	75. A Big Place

**Title:** A Big Place 75/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #46 Universe

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 272

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** A small conversation in Buffy's office.

**A Big Place**

Daniel looked up from his papers as he entered Buffy's office. His question died on his lips as he saw Buffy staring absently into space.

"Hey, you okay?" He softly asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Just thinking," she said, swiveling her chair to look at him.

"About what?" He asked, managing to find another chair clean enough to sit in.

"Stuff," she said vaguely.

"What kind of stuff?"

Buffy sighed as she recognized Daniel's own version of Willow's resolve face. She knew she'd tell him eventually so she decided to save them both some time and answer him now. "Before I became the slayer, I kind of lived in this tiny box that was all about me. Then I was called and I started thinking more global and about others. It wasn't until then that I started wondering if there was something or someone watching over us. That I was part of their plan of … safety for lack of a better word."

"And now?"

"Now, there's a whole universe worth of people. So many places I can't be. How can there be 'ascended beings' if they aren't doing anything to help or protect them?"

Daniel sighed and carefully thought over his answer before speaking. "I don't really have an answer for you. I'd like to think there is a plan. Maybe there's something beyond the ascended watching over us. Making sure that in the end, everything works out for everyone in the universe."

"The universe is awfully big."

"Which just means we need to make sure we do our part then," Daniel said with a small smile.


	76. Home

**Title:** Home 76/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #57 Star

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 324

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Buffy and Vala in the backyard.

**Home**

Buffy didn't bother with turning on any lights as she entered the dimly lit kitchen. She easily filled the teapot and pulled her favorite mug out of the cabinet. As she waited for the water to boil, she looked out the window into the dark backyard.

She was surprised to see Vala bundled up in one of the lawn chairs. Her friend was just sitting there, gazing calmly up at the night sky.

The whistling pot pulled her from the window and back to her tea. Once her mug was nearly brimming with the hot drink, she looked back to see Vala still sitting there.

Buffy wrestled with herself. On one hand, she respected Vala's need for privacy, but she also didn't want to leave her suffering needlessly. Knowing she could always leave if Vala wished it, she pulled on her coat and walked outside with her tea.

"Awfully cold for stargazing," she said dryly.

"Just trying to see if I could figure out which one was mine," Vala replied softly.

"Do you miss it?" Buffy asked, sitting in one of the other chairs.

"Miss what?" Vala asked, pulling her eyes away from the star filled sky to look at her.

"Home."

"Yes and no." Vala's eyes grew distant as she thought back. "I miss how simple things were. How unrushed. We were innocent." Her big, bright smile appeared as she pulled herself back to the present. "But that hasn't been home in a long time. I have a new one."

Buffy grinned back. "You do." After a moment, she asked, "So, did you find it?"

"Find what?"

"The star that was your old home."

Vala laughed. "That's not what I was looking for. A village leader on some little backwater planet had named a star after me. I was just trying to find it."

For some reason, Buffy wasn't surprised in the least. She just smiled and left Vala to her searching.


	77. His!

**Title:** His! 77/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #25 Jealousy

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 441

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Cameron sees Buffy while he's on a date.

**His!**

Cameron sat at the bar while he waited for his date to return from the restroom. It wasn't like he was in any sort of hurry; their table wouldn't be ready for at least fifteen more minutes. So to occupy himself, he surveyed the couple filled waiting area that he could make out from his perch.

The door opening pulled his gaze and he was surprised to see Buffy enter… with an unknown man. Well, unknown to him, and obviously not unknown to Buffy since she smiled when he eased her coat off of her slim shoulders.

Cameron swallowed heavily as he took the sight of her in. He'd seen Buffy in a lot of different looks – casual around the house, on the job, tortured, and sick. Never had he seen her like this.

The soft green dress clung to her just so and flowed like water as she moved. Her hair and makeup were elegantly done speaking of the great care that she had gone through in accomplishing it. She was breathtaking. And she was here with another man.

Ignoring the fact that he was here on his own date, anger began to coil in his belly. She was his, dammit!

Nevermind that he had never really voiced his attraction to her other than that one drunken slip early on. Or that she had never voiced her own. Or that she was under his command.

She was his.

He was startled as a low growl rumbled in his chest. But really, who could blame him? The unknown man had leaned over to whisper something in Buffy's ear, causing her to laugh. Cameron resisted the urge to go and strangle the man.

Didn't that man know that she was his? That he was the one who was suppose to make her laugh?

The urge to strangle returned stronger than ever when the man placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her to a chair. How dare he touch her?!

A touch on his own arm caused him to jump slightly. He turned to see his date, Kathy, smiling at him. "Did you miss me?" She asked.

He forced himself to smile and pull his thoughts away from Buffy. "Of course," he lied.

She held up their beeper. "Our table's ready."

"Great," he said. He placed his hand on the small of her back to guide her to the maitre'd. It didn't escape his notice that it was the same thing the unknown man had done. Now all he had to do was get through this already disastrous date, then figure out what to do about Buffy.


	78. We Carve

**Title:** We Carve 78/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #33 Pumpkin

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 442

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Vala learns about a Halloween tradition.

**We Carve**

Vala crinkled up her nose. "When you told me about this, you only said it was fun. There was no mention about how disgusting it was."

"It will be fun, I promise," Buffy said. She hid her smile as Vala pulled more seeds and gunk out of her pumpkin.

"I haven't done this since I was a kid," Cameron said in excitement as he scraped the inside of his pumpkin's wall.

"You're implying that you're grown up now?" Daniel asked with a snort from his place on the other side of Buffy's table.

"Well, I am a bit taller now," Cameron said with a laugh.

"This is ruining my nails," Vala said, sitting back with a pout.

"They'll clean," Buffy assured her. "Besides, you're almost done."

Fifteen minutes later, they had four gutted pumpkins sitting on the kitchen table. The bulk of the insides had been thrown away so they had more room.

"Now what?" Vala asked.

"We carve," Cameron replied.

"But what?"

"Whatever you want. It's yours," Buffy said.

"It can be scary, funny, or a picture," Cameron said as he used a sharpie to layout his design.

"And why do we do this again?" Vala asked.

"Well, it started as a way…" Daniel began.

"It's tradition," Buffy said, interrupting him before he had a chance to get on a roll. "Just mark out a design, then cut it out."

Vala chewed on her lower lip and moved to look over Daniel's shoulder. Then she went and stood behind Buffy. She giggled slightly at the face the slayer had sketched out.

Cameron quickly covered his pumpkin. "No peeking!"

"Fine, fine," Vala said, going back to her chair. "I've got an idea anyway."

Half-hour later, Vala finished her jack o'lantern and looked up to see that only Cameron was still working. He was still being highly secretive over his design. "Now what?" She asked, her eyes wide with interest.

"Once the artist finishes, we'll put them out on the porch with lit candles inside them," Buffy said, walking around to look at Vala's first jack o'lantern. The features were slightly crooked, but the toothy smile and large eyes worked. "Looks fabulous!"

"Thanks," Vala said, a pleased smile on her face. "Lemme see yours."

Buffy went back and spun hers around. The face had crossed eyes and a goofy grin. She had managed to make him some ears that stood out. Vala laughed and looked expectantly at Daniel. He grinned and showed her his mean faced pumpkin.

"Done!" Cameron said. He spun his around to reveal three bats flying on his.

"Show off," Buffy said with a roll of her eyes.


	79. Rocky Horror

**Title:** Rocky Horror 79/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #30 Costumes

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 419

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** The team goes out for Halloween.

**Rocky Horror**

"I like this part of Halloween," Vala said the next night. She twisted and turned in front of the mirror as she admired her image.

"It is fun," Buffy agreed as she adjusted her wig. "I've never celebrated it like this before, though."

"You've never dressed up?" Vala asked, turning to look at her in surprise.

"Yes, I meant that I've done that a lot. It's just that I've just never gone to see the movie. I've only watched it on TV." She stood up and twirled. "So, do I look like her?"

Vala grinned. "It's perfect. What about me?"

"Daniel will love it," Buffy promised.

"What? How… He… What?" Vala stammered, caught off guard by the question.

"I'm just saying it should catch his attention," Buffy said innocently.

"Well, Cameron shouldn't be able to take his eyes off of you," Vala countered, tilting her chin up slightly.

Buffy let out a nervous laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you say so," Vala said with a wink.

There was a brief knock on their front door before it opened. "Are you girls ready?" Cameron yelled. "Movie starts in forty-five minutes."

"Coming!" Buffy said. She was suddenly nervous. "Are you sure the skirt isn't too short?"

"It's fine, now let's go!" Vala said. She bounced out of the room, her hair much wilder than normal because of her costume.

"Vala, you make the perfect Magenta," Cameron's voice said as it floated down the hallway. "Where's Buffy?"

"She's coming. Where's Daniel? Or should I say Riff Raff?"

"He's waiting in the car," Cameron said. Then Buffy could hear Vala leave the house. "Buffy! Hurry up!" Cameron cried, walking down the hallway towards her bedroom.

Buffy did one last check in the mirror before turning around to leave. She bumped into Cameron in the doorway and her jaw dropped. "Cam… you… I know tonight was your idea… but I … you're in… isn't that…"

Cameron's heavily made up eye winked at her. "I'm a huge Rocky Horror fan."

"I can tell," she gasped. She wondered where in the world he had found the leather corset and the high-heeled shoes. He didn't look the least bit self-conscious about being dressed in drag. "Nice costume," she finally choked out. "You could have at least warned me that you were going to dress as Frankenfurter."

"And miss out on this reaction? I don't think so," Cameron said with a grin. "Come on, Columbia, let's get this show on the road."


	80. Resisting

**Title:** Resisting 80/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #96 UST

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 245

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Cameron starts to regret this idea.

**Resisting**

Cameron could feel Buffy's body heat through the chill in the air as they waited in line for their tickets. He had known when he'd suggested this a week ago that Buffy would look hot. Her glittery skirt barely covered her ass and her legs looked long in the four-inch heels and fishnets. Her faux tuxedo jacket revealed that her top was barely concealing any skin.

Ever since he'd had that revelation at the restaurant, he found it hard to keep his eyes off of her whenever she was around. He was surprised that she hadn't caught him staring yet, although Vala had been giving him some strange looks lately.

He cursed slightly at the cool breeze against his exposed legs. It probably wasn't the wisest choice in costumes, especially considering he was an Air Force Colonel in a top-secret project, but he couldn't resist.

Much like he was having trouble resisting the beauty beside him. She was definitely untouchable though. It would be breaking so many rules that it made his head hurt just thinking about it.

But boy did he want to break them.

Every single one of them.

Just to make her his.

But he didn't. He knew her job meant a lot to her, and he wouldn't want anyone else on his team than her. As much as he wanted to know what her skin felt like, he couldn't take away the job she enjoyed, or her friends.


	81. I Know A Place

**Title:** I Know A Place 81/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #80 Party

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 199

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Cameron finds a way to extend the evening.

**I Know A Place**

"That was marvelous," Vala gushed as they left the cinema. She clung happily to Daniel's arm. "All those people, celebrating like that."

Buffy grinned at her. "I had no idea that a live screening could be so much fun."

"I'm surprised you've never gone to one before," Cameron said. "This was my fourth time."

"Halloween has been a rather… complicated time for me," she explained.

"Oh, more stories," Cameron said with a grin as he draped an arm across her shoulders.

Happiness glowed in Buffy's eyes at the gesture. "But not for tonight. Now, I just want to party."

"I think that can be arranged." Cameron looked back at Vala and Daniel. "What about you guys? Up for some more?"

"Oh, please, Daniel," Vala said, moving closer to him.

"Sure, why not," he agreed. He may have shrugged but the hump of his costume slightly restricted his movement.

"What do you have in mind?" Buffy asked, looking up at Cameron's heavily made up face.

"I might know of a place having a party," he said mysteriously, as they reached his car.

"Are you going to tell us where?" Daniel asked.

"Nope, it'll be a surprise."


	82. Dancing

**Title:** Dancing 82/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #51 Sin

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 245

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** The night continues on.

**Dancing**

Cameron was seriously regretting his choice of costume. The tight, black underwear did little to hide his growing interest in Buffy. It was just that he couldn't pass up this opportunity. He had gone to _Rocky Horror_ showings before, but had never dressed up because those who had gone with him before had refused.

Now, here he was. At a bar with Buffy and he was unable to dance with her. Well, at least without showing the world how much he was enjoying it.

From his perch on the bar stool, he watched Vala and Buffy dance. There should probably be some sort of law against those kinds of moves. He was surprised that there weren't more men watching them. They were poetry in motion. Sinful poetry. But poetry nonetheless.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Daniel asked, taking advantage of the empty barstool next to him.

Cameron held up his beer. "Thirsty."

"You know they're going to drag us out there eventually, right?" Daniel asked, watching the girls move.

"I figured as much," Cameron said. His eyes glazed over slightly as the two women danced closer together. "Vala seems to have picked up the dancing style."

"Lucky me," Daniel said dryly.

"Hope you can keep up when they get us out there, 'cause I don't think I'll be able to. Especially not in these shoes."

"And yet women do it all the time," Daniel pointed out.

Vala and Buffy had both opted for extremely high heels that evening. Buffy's slayer grace made every move effortless and Cameron began to wonder if she was like that in everything she did.

He closed his eyes against the mental slap his grandmother would have given him for those kinds of thoughts. It was wrong to think such sinful thoughts – especially about one of his teammates. No matter how hot she was. His nana would be so disappointed in him.


	83. Complicated

**Title:** Complicated 83/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #23 Pride

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 270

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Buffy and Daniel discuss their problems.

**Complicated**

Buffy grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor. "Dance with me," she ordered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Daniel hoped that submitting now would get him out of dancing later as he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He was just surprised that it had been Buffy who had asked him to dance and not Vala.

"Are you _ever_ going to tell her?" Buffy asked over the music.

"What?"

"Are you ever going to tell her that you care about her?"

"Who?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Vala."

"Well, of course I care about her. Just like I care about you, or Carter, or…"

"No, not just like us. You _like_ her," Buffy said.

"That's… That's preposterous."

"Is it?"

"All we, all we do is argue."

"Foreplay."

"That's… No!… I mean…no."

"I think you protest too much," Buffy said with a smirk. "What's stopping you? The fact that she kicked your ass the first time you met?"

"What?"

"Don't let your pride stop you."

Daniel frowned. "It's not that."

"Then wha…" Buffy stopped and stared up at him in surprise. "It's fear, isn't it? You're afraid. But of what?"

"It's complicated."

"Only because you're making it so," Buffy said, moving them again. "You deserve someone to make you happy."

"And you don't?" Daniel shrewdly asked.

"Huh?"

"Is it your wounded pride that keeps you from Mitchell?"

Buffy blushed. "It's more…"

"Complicated?" Daniel finished for her.

"Yeah."

"We could… try to uncomplicated matters," Daniel suggested.

Buffy looked to where Vala and Cameron were dancing. "We could."

"Starting now?"

"How about tomorrow? We need a plan."


	84. Tormenting

**Title:** Tormenting 84/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #52 Evil

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 280

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Cameron is slowly going insane.

**Tormenting**

Cameron fought the urge to groan as he watched Buffy out of the corner of his eye. She was fiddling with her ink pen… again. One minute she'd have it clasped between her lips, only to remove it and with a delicate flick of her tongue, wet her lips. It was a process that she would repeat over and over.

He swore that she was evil. That she was _trying_ to drive him crazy. Ever since Halloween a week ago, it seemed that every little thing she did was enticing. Every time she'd stretch her arms above her head, her shirt inevitably raised enough to show the expanse of her firm belly. She'd tilt her head just so as she listened to him to cause her hair to fall back and reveal the tempting skin of her neck. Skin that was just begging to be nibbled on.

Not that it wasn't hard for her to garner his attention in the first place. It just seemed to be happening more frequently. The casual touches they shared only seemed to heighten his awareness of her. If he wasn't careful, he was going to become a liability to his own team.

"If everyone is clear, you leave in two hours," Landry said, wrapping up the pre-mission briefing.

Cameron quickly stood as the General rose from his seat and went into his office. He turned to look at the door in time to see Buffy drop the pen she had been tormenting him with. She leaned over to retrieve the lost article, giving him a clear view of how her pants hugged her ass.

She was definitely evil. Boy was he in trouble.


	85. A Crazy Plan

**Title:** A Crazy Plan 85/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #89 Exclamation

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 629

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** The straw that broke the camel's back.

**A Crazy Plan**

Cameron fired off another useless round to provide Buffy some cover. He ducked back around the corner as she reached him.

"Keep him busy," she said, turning to go.

"What?"

"I've got a plan. Keep him busy," she said over her shoulder, slipping out of sight.

He cursed her brashness and turned back to the Prior that had pinned them down. From his left he could hear Vala and Daniel fire off a couple more shots. They were going to have to come up with another plan to keep the Prior busy because he was going to get bored and they were going to run out of ammo.

"Any ideas, Jackson? Vala?"

"No," Vala shouted back.

"Nothing comes to mind," Daniel replied.

"Damn, I guess it's up to me then," Cameron muttered. The flash of an half-formed idea appeared in his head. Going on instinct, he yelled, "Cease fire!"

"Mitchell, what are you doing?" Daniel yelled, as Cameron stepped out from his cover with his hands in the air.

"I request parlay," Cameron said, walking towards the Prior. He stopped when he was ten feet away.

"Great, now he thinks he's a pirate," Daniel muttered. He looked over at Vala. "Be ready. Who knows what he's up to."

"Where's Buffy?" Vala whispered.

Daniel risked looking out, but he only saw Cameron talking to the Prior. "I don't know."

"Do you think she put him up to this?"

"It's possible. It's the kind of crazy she likes to do," Daniel said with a roll of his eyes.

They both tensed as they saw Cameron rise in the air. His legs kicked and he grasped uselessly at the invisible hold around his neck.

"What should we do?" Vala asked.

"Nothing. Look," Daniel said, pointing at the figure moving discreetly behind the Prior. While the struggling Colonel distracted the Prior, Buffy slipped up behind him and drove her knife into its neck.

"Recover from that you bastard," Buffy said derisively. She rushed over to Cameron who was crumpled on the ground. "Are you okay?"

"No! What the hell were you thinking?" He asked, scrambling to his feet. He absently rubbed at his neck.

"I was thinking that we needed to get out of here," she replied. Neither of them noticed Daniel and Vala hurrying over to them.

"You didn't have to risk yourself like that!"

"Oh, like you were any better? What on Earth possessed you into requesting parlay? This isn't exactly the Caribbean!" Buffy retorted.

"You told me to keep him busy!" Cameron shouted. He moved until they were nearly standing nose to nose.

"I meant distracted! Not to carry on a conversation with him!"

Cameron let out a strangled scream. "You drive me crazy!"

"You drive me crazier!"

Without another word, he hauled her against him and crushed his mouth to hers. Buffy's hands fisted his jacket as she fiercely kissed him back.

"Now that's hot," Vala said calmly as a needy moan could be heard from the kissing couple.

Cameron broke the kiss and looked down at Buffy's flushed face. "Do you understand now?"

"Clearly," she said a bit breathlessly. "Discuss this later?"

"My house."

"Fine."

He looked over at the amused Daniel and Vala. "Let's head back to the gate."

"You don't think we should talk about what just happened?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

"No, and it doesn't appear in the official report either," Cameron said. He bent down and pulled Buffy's knife out of the body. After cleaning it off, he handed it to her. "Don't forget this."

She gave him a strange smile and said, "Never." She slipped it into its sheath and headed towards the stargate.

"About time," Daniel said softly as he walked past Cameron to catch up with Buffy.


	86. Flooding the Gates

I'm going out of town this weekend so the next update won't be until next Tuesday.

**Title:** Flooding the Gates 86/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #71 River

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 559

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** The promised conversation.

**Flooding the Gates**

The doorbell rang and Cameron nervously wiped his sweaty palms against his pants legs. This was it. Make it or break it time with Buffy. No pressure.

He rolled his shoulders to release some of the tension and then opened the door. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," she said with a nervous smile.

"Come in," he said, stepping back. After he shut the door, he took her coat and hung it up for her.

Buffy absently looked around as she followed Cameron into the living room. She'd been there quite a few times, but it had mostly been with the entire team. There had been the one time when she had cared for him while he was sick, but that was different. This was being _alone_ with him and it was giving her butterflies in her tummy.

"Sorry about earlier today," he said finally after they were both seated on his sofa.

"For what? Scaring me, yelling at me, or kissing me?"

"For uh, scaring you mostly, and sort of the other stuff."

"Oh," she said, her expression falling just slightly.

"Not that I didn't want to… kiss you… It's just… that's not how I wanted to let you know."

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Let me know what?"

Cameron stood and began pacing. "You know, you don't make things easy on a guy. You're beautiful, intelligent, sexy as hell, _and_ you can take care of yourself. It took me a while to notice… I mean I noticed from the beginning, but I didn't _notice_ notice… But then I did, and boy did I. And I wanted to tell you, but then there were all these fears. Then you go and do something incredibly crazy and it scared me more. It just boiled over and I _so_ didn't want you to learn that I cared about you _way_ more than I should in front of the others." He stopped moving and looked at Buffy.

"But Cameron, aren't there regulations about this?" She asked. This was something she had hoped for, but now faced with the possibility of getting what she wanted, she was nearly frozen with fear.

"Well, sort of. Definite military regulations, but you aren't military."

"But we're on the same team," she pointed out.

"True, but I know you've worked with your boyfriends before…"

"In an unofficial setting mostly. And you're assuming an awful lot here."

"So… you don't care for me."

"Well… I do…"

"See, no assuming on my part."

"But still…."

"Buffy, why should we fight it?" He moved to kneel in front of her. "Our lives could end tomorrow or we could live forever. Either way, don't we owe it to ourselves to do what it takes to make us happy?" He reached out to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. His fingers trailed along her jaw line as he pulled back. "I care about you, a lot. Don't you want to give us a try? To find out what's possible?"

Like a dam being overflowed by a river, the emotions she had been holding back for so long surged forward. How could she resist him or her feelings any longer? "I do," she whispered.

A grin broke out on Cameron's face. He closed the distance between them and gently kissed her. "You won't regret this."


	87. Spidey Sense

**Title:** Spidey Sense 87/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #1 Moon

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 484

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Keeping watch off world.

**Spidey Sense**

Buffy stood on top of the hill calmly looking up at the unfamiliar moon. In the valley below, a village was sleeping peacefully in its soft light. They would have continued on to it and stayed there that night, except the sun had almost completely set when they had spied it. It was still a few miles away and Cameron didn't want to risk walking in the dark.

She had volunteered to take first watch. Something about this planet caused a tingling sensation to crawl over her skin. It wasn't unpleasant, just unsettling. She was only hoping that some quiet time alone would give her time to pinpoint the cause.

Her senses had been stretched to their limits as she had patrolled the surrounding area, but nothing unusual registered. That wasn't too surprising since the feeling had started the moment she had stepped through the gate.

Maybe it was nothing serious. It could just be something in the soil causing the sensation. Something that just reacted with her heightened abilities.

She heard soft footsteps behind her and she turned to see Cameron walking up the hill to join her. Her heart skipped a beat as she took in his moonlit features.

"Everything okay?" He softly asked. She could clearly see the concern along with the affection for her shining in his eyes.

"Not a peep anywhere," she answered just as softly. Even though they were far enough away from the campsite that their normal volumes wouldn't disturb their sleeping teammates, it only seemed right to speak in hushed tones to match their surroundings.

"Are you okay? You've seemed distracted ever since we got here."

Buffy shrugged. "The planet feels funny."

"Funny? Funny how?"

"I dunno. Just funny."

He frowned. "Supernatural spidey-sense funny, or just strange weird funny."

"I'm not sure," she said truthfully. "It feels funny, but I can't pinpoint anything."

"But you'll tell me if you do?"

"Of course," she said, turning back to the sleeping village below.

Cameron slipped his arm around her and she leaned into him. They took a moment to enjoy the closeness in the quiet of the night, only to have it interrupted by Buffy's yawn.

"You should get some sleep."

"Yeah, probably," she said, not moving.

He reluctantly removed his arm as she yawned again. "Go to bed."

"Is that an order?" She asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"Out here, yes," he said.

"Well, then you don't get a good night kiss if you're being all official-like," she said with a teasing smile as she moved to head back to the camp.

He reached out and snagged her wrist. "What if I made it a request from you're concerned boyfriend?"

"That's different," she said, coming back to him.

Not caring that they were on a mission off world, he pulled her close and brought his lips down to meet hers.


	88. Type of Curse

**Title:** Type of Curse 88/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #66 Were-Animal

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 640

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Finding the cause of Buffy's unease.

**Type of Curse**

Buffy held back the urge to shudder as they walked through the village. Whatever had been registering on her senses since they had arrived seemed to be stronger here. Yet, she couldn't really pin down the cause.

The people seemed to be friendly enough. The strangers among them didn't frighten them, nor did they view them with any sort of hostility. They were just curious about them, which was only natural.

As Daniel talked with the village leader who was giving them the tour, Cameron moved so he was walking next to Buffy. "What's wrong? Still gettin' that 'funny' feeling?"

"Yeah, and it's starting to creep me out," she admitted.

"We've been invited to stay the night here in the village. Do you think it's safe?"

Her brow furrowed as she thought it over. "I think so," she said finally. "It's not really a 'danger is coming' feeling."

"Okay, but I'll keep my eyes peeled just in case," he said, before lengthening his stride to catch back up with Daniel.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It is time to retire for the day," Vaughn, the village leader, said later that day.

"Now?" Daniel asked in surprise. "The sun hasn't completely set yet. I was hoping to explore your library more this evening."

"I'm afraid that is not possible. It will be too dangerous," Vaughn replied, leading them to a large building in the center of the village.

"Dangerous? How?" Cameron asked with a frown.

"There are some large animals that live nearby. They tend to attack at night."

"They didn't bother us up on the hill last night," Cameron pointed out.

"They do not… always attack," Vaughn said with a tight smile. "This is for your protection."

The team suddenly found themselves surrounded by several large men from the village. While they did not have their weapons removed, they were herded into a large room, with a heavy door and no windows. The door was shut and locked behind them, leaving the room illuminated by a small lamp.

"What was that all about?" Vala asked no one in particular.

"Daniel, did you get a good look at the moon last night?" Buffy asked.

"Yes, why?" He replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Would you say that it's a good chance that tomorrow night will be a full moon?"

"Probably."

Buffy sat down on the floor and stretched her legs out in front of her. "Then we're probably safe here. They'll let us out in the morning."

"How can you be so calm about this? What do you know?" Cameron asked, as he squatted down next to her.

"I just put some things together. They're werewolves, I think. At least, they're some sort of shape-shifting type people. And I mean all of them, down to every last kid. They shift the night before, of, and after a full moon."

"Which explains why they didn't attack last night," Cameron said, shifting so he could sit as well.

"It's been so long since I've been around one, that I'd forgotten what they 'felt' like. Plus, I've never been around so many before," she said, absently rubbing her arms.

"Which is why you couldn't pinpoint it," Cameron said as the pieces fit together in his head.

"How did the whole village get infected?" Daniel asked, as he and Vala sat against the opposite wall.

"Who knows? Maybe they've always been this way," Buffy said with a shrug.

"Why didn't they just tell us?" Vala asked.

"They probably view it as some sort of curse that shouldn't be spoken of," Daniel explained. "Or not discussed with outsiders."

"So we just wait until morning and then head back to the gate?" Vala asked.

"We should probably wait until after the whole full moon cycle," Buffy said. "That way we don't run into a stray and be forced to shoot it."


	89. Pack Mentality

**Title:** Pack Mentality 89/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #70 Destruction

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 639

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** What happens when a pack feels threatened.

**Pack Mentality**

The next morning, Vaughn mutely let them out of the room. He gave them an apologetic look as they walked past him. The night before, Daniel had cautioned them against making a big deal over the night before. He was worried that if the villagers truly viewed turning into werewolves as a curse, pressing the issue would only make them hostile. He was hoping that if they remained polite, the villagers would eventually explain it to them.

With that in mind, Daniel gave Vaughn his friendliest smile and said, "You said I could look at the books in your library?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Buffy slipped into the library on their third day in the village. The night before they had gone into the reinforced room without protest and were released again in the morning. The villagers remained friendly, but never mentioned what truly happened during the night.

The slayer slid into the chair next to Daniel. "We have a problem. A Prior just showed up."

"What's he doing?" Daniel asked, looking towards the window.

"The usual. Trying to recruit," Buffy said with a sigh.

"How are we going to play this?" Vala asked.

"We're stuck between a rock and a hard place. We can't go because of the werewolves and we can't stay because of the Prior. Cam's talking to Vaughn."

"Uh oh," Daniel said.

"What's wrong?"

"This could get ugly, fast."

Buffy frowned. "How fast and ugly are we talkin' here?"

"I've been watching how they interact and some of the stuff I've read confirms it. This is a pack society. Which means if even just one of them is threatened…"

"Then the whole village will attack," Buffy finished for him. "Damn it."

A scream from outside caused them to jump to their feet. Then there was another followed by a loud crash.

"Stay here," Buffy ordered as she headed to the door.

"Why?" Daniel asked, moving to follow her.

"Because you've never seen a pissed off werewolf before, I have."

"What's the big deal? I thought they were only super strong in the animal form," Vala said.

"If they get mad enough, they can change during the day," Buffy said flatly.

Daniel paled and he took an unconscious step back. "They can?"

"Yes, so please stay," she said, before slipping out the door.

"Cameron is still out there," Vala said, concern coloring her voice as she slipped her hand into Daniel's.

"I'm sure Buffy will let him know," Daniel said, squeezing her hand.

They stood there listening to the sounds of the fight outside. Growls and barks could be heard along with intermittent gunfire. It took everything in them to stop themselves from going outside to help, but they knew that the frenzied werewolves might not discriminate between friend and foe and attack them as well.

After what seemed like forever, the noises stopped. Vala looked over at Daniel. "Do you think it's safe to go out?"

"I don't know," Daniel said in a hushed tone.

They both jumped as the door swung open. Buffy and Cameron hurried in and shut the door. They were both dirty and had blood on them.

"Are you okay?" Vala asked as she rushed over to them.

"It's not ours," Buffy assured her with a grim smile.

"The Prior?" Daniel asked.

Cameron winced. "He's no longer so pretty. Really, you don't want to know. The uh, villagers objected quite strongly to him."

Buffy snorted. "That's putting it mildly. It looks like a war zone out there. At least half a dozen buildings are demolished, and the bodies," she closed her eyes and shuddered. There was enough destruction out there to cause her nightmares for weeks.

"We should be safe in here 'til morning," Cameron said, running a hand through his short hair. "Nothing to do, but wait until they shift back."


	90. Protecting

I'm afraid I need to alter my updating schedule. Tuesdays and Thursdays are way too hectic for me. So this fic will now be updated on: Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays.

**Title:** Protecting 90/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #41 Doctor

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 282

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Giving back to the villagers.

**Protecting**

"Dr. Lam, thanks for comin'," Cameron said the next day as the doctor arrived with several of her medical staff. "We've got the wounded in this building," he said, as he lead them in. "But Buffy wants to talk to you before you start."

Carolyn frowned slightly, but nodded her head. She knew Buffy wouldn't have made the request if it weren't important.

When they entered the room, Buffy looked up from where she was quietly talking to one of the injured. She gave him a small pat on the arm before walking over to the new arrivals. The tiny slayer pulled Dr. Lam away from the others.

"What's wrong?" Carolyn asked.

"You just need to know that these people are 'special'. You can't keep any records of their blood work," Buffy said quietly.

"Why?"

Buffy sighed and ran a hand through her dirty hair. "They're kind of like me – different, but not different like me. They have an… an… a disease."

"We'll need hazmat and you've been exposed," Carolyn said in alarm.

"It's not like that," Buffy said, trying to calm her down. "They can only pass it on if they bite someone. We're safe, but they won't be if word gets out about them. Just treat their injuries, nothing else. No word of anything unusual you find to anyone."

Carolyn stared hard into Buffy's hazel eyes. She wasn't too surprised to see the determination to protect these people shining out of the young woman's face. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on here, but Buffy obviously placed this village under her protection. The doctor solemnly nodded her head in agreement and went to start working on the wounded.


	91. Triumphant

**Title:** Triumphant 91/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #20 Wedding

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 280

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** SG-1 is invited to a ceremony.

**Triumphant**

Cameron laid a hand over Buffy's. "Stop fidgeting," he whispered.

"I can't help it. I feel inappropriately dressed," she whispered back.

"I'm sorry we couldn't send for your evening gown, but at least you got to bathe," he said dryly.

She sent him a withering look. "You weren't looking all that great either. Now hush, here they come."

Unshed tears caused Buffy's eyes to shimmer as she watched Vaughn marry a young couple. Only three days before, the village had been attacked, but they had refused to let that prevent the planned wedding. Vaughn had said that if they had postponed it, it would have been akin to admitting defeat. It was to show that nothing could stop them from enjoying life.

Buffy had been surprised when SG-1 had been asked to attend. The entire village had been wary of them ever since they had witnessed many of them shift into their were form. She had thought that they were worried about how SG-1 was going to treat them now that their secret had been revealed.

When Daniel had delicately expressed their surprise at the invitation, Vaughn had simply smiled and said, "You're pack." At their confused expressions, he elaborated. "You fought with us even though you know who we are. You protected our young and helped heal the wounded. You have treated us no differently than before. You are considered honorary pack and will always be welcome here."

So now they got to witness the beauty of the start of a new life with their new 'pack'. To prove that happiness would triumph anywhere. It helped to give them hope that one day they would defeat the Ori.


	92. You're Gonna Need It

**Title:** You're Gonna Need It 92/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #34 Luck

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 301

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Thanksgiving is fast approaching.

**You're Gonna Need It**

Dawn looked over at her sister's teammates' smiling faces and sadly shook her head. Her sister had stepped out for a moment, leaving her alone for the first time since she had arrived for Thanksgiving Break. "You guys have absolutely no idea what you've gotten yourselves into, do you?"

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"Buffy and Thanksgiving."

"Yeah, we're having dinner here tomorrow," Vala said with a small shrug of her shoulders. "What's the big deal?"

"You really have no clue. She didn't prepare you?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"Prepare us? For what?" Daniel asked.

Dawn groaned as she leaned forward to bury her face in her hands. When she looked back up at them, her long brown hair framed her face. "How to put this delicately… Buffy is like a Thanksgiving Nazi. Everything has to be perfect."

"Everything?" Daniel skeptically asked.

"Oh yeah. If she asks you to do something make sure she's a specific as possible. 'Cause even if you're just a little off, even though she didn't tell you everything and just expects you to read her mind, she'll freak."

"Oh no," Daniel said, pinching the bridge of his nose. It was such a Giles gesture that Dawn just had to smile.

She looked over at Cameron. "You're in even bigger trouble."

"Me? Why me? What did I do?" Cameron asked in slight panic.

"You're her boy-toy… Man, I've been hanging out with Faith too much," she said apologetically when she saw Cameron and Daniel blush. She fought back a giggle at Vala's wicked grin. "You're her new… man so she'll expect more from you."

"We're in trouble," Vala said with a sigh.

"Hey!" Cameron protested. "I can do this."

"I think you're gonna need luck… and a lot of it," Dawn said.


	93. Thanks

**Title:** Thanks 93/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #35 Turkey

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount: **549

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Thanksgiving dinner.

**Thanks**

Everyone watched as Buffy exited the kitchen carrying the last dish – the turkey. She carefully set it on the table and then sat down. The beaming smile on her face caused them to let out a collective sigh of relief and relax.

"This is just perfect, thanks."

"It was no problem," Cameron said with a smile. Seeing the obvious pleasure on her face made up for the fact that only two hours before she had screeched at him for buying the wrong cranberry sauce. He had hastily left in search of the correct brand.

Vala and Daniel exchanged amused looks but didn't say anything. Dawn just smirked knowingly at everyone.

"I'd like for us to take a few minutes to tell what we're thankful for. I'll go first," Buffy said. "I'm thankful that I'm a member of a great team. A team who isn't just my friends, but a crazy family. But I know that they're there for me and are watching my back. I'm thankful that my sister is here. I miss her, but she's grown so much. And I'm thankful that Cameron is at least as stubborn as me, and convinced me that some risks are worth it."

She looked over at Cameron with misty eyes. "Your turn."

Cameron cleared his throat and smiled at everyone. "I'm thankful that Buffy reminded me in the beginning that building SG-1 wasn't necessarily a bad thing. I couldn't ask for a finer team to lead. I'm still thankful for everyday that I'm able to walk through." He smiled at Buffy and gently took one of her small hands into his larger one. "And I'm thankful that I have such a beautiful, strong woman by my side."

Dawn grinned at Buffy's blush. "I'm thankful that my sister has lived through another year. That she's finally doing things to make her happy and not someone else and that she has a cool team. I'm thankful that none of my teachers have been eaten, tried to kill me, or turned out to be demons in disguise," she finished gaily causing everyone at the table to laugh.

"I think I'm most thankful for how you guys have accepted me, made me part of a group," Vala said, her strong voice only quivering slightly. "You know me, my past, my colorful personality, and you like me anyway."

Daniel smiled softly at her. "And I'm thankful that you're here to remind me of the joy of the little things. That life should be celebrated, not pondered." He looked at the rest of them. "I'm thankful for this team as well. When the original SG-1 split, it was hard. They were family and I thought I had lost something precious, but it only opened the door for my new family."

Buffy wiped at the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. "Let's eat."

"That turkey looks good," Dawn said, as they began piling food on their plates.

"I hope so. I used Alton Brown's recipe on it," Buffy said, passing the cranberry sauce to Cameron.

"Who's?" Dawn asked.

"He has a show on the Food Network called Good Eats," Vala explained.

"Thank goodness," Dawn said in relief. "In the past, Buffy's turkey's resembled the turkey from Christmas Vacation." She just smiled cheerily at her sister's glare.


	94. Light

**Title:** Light 94/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #17 Air

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 180

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Buffy and Dawn enjoy some alone time.

**Light**

Buffy and Dawn relaxed on the sofa enjoying the quiet. Cameron and Daniel had left to go home a half hour earlier. Vala had wanted to give the sisters some alone time so she had gone to stay with Daniel.

After a while, Buffy turned to Dawn who had been staring thoughtfully at her. "What?"

"You're happy," Dawn said finally, a note of satisfaction in her voice.

"Yeah," Buffy said slowly.

"No, I mean really happy. You haven't looked like this in years. You're… you're like air."

"Huh?" Buffy said, looking at her sister like she was crazy.

Dawn grinned. "You're happy so you don't let everything weigh you down. So you're light, like air."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "That's the silliest analogy I've heard since the cookie-dough one I gave to Angel."

"Doesn't make it not true," Dawn pointed out.

"It's still silly."

Dawn shrugged. "Whatever. I think moving here was one of the smartest things you've ever done. This team is obviously good for you."

"Yes, they are," Buffy softly agreed gracing her sister with a smile.


	95. On Guard

**Title:** On Guard 95/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #37 Birthday

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 331

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Cameron's birthday.

**On Guard**

Cameron finally gave up on telling his story. Buffy was too busy scanning the crowd to listen. In fact, she had been distracted all day.

The team had decided to take him out to celebrate his birthday. They had been having a good time and Daniel and Vala were currently out on the dance floor. Surprisingly, Buffy had declined every time he had asked.

He scooted closer to her in the booth and placed his arm across the back. Leaning in close, he asked, "Wanna talk about it?" He grinned with male pride as she shivered slightly from the close contact.

"About what?"

"What's been bothering you all day," he said, nuzzling her neck.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, swallowing hard against the heat in her body that he was causing to build. Her eyes never left the crowd.

"You've been tense and jumpy all day," he said, bringing his other hand to rest halfway up her thigh.

"Just keeping an eye out for trouble," she said.

He frowned and pulled back to look at her. "Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"In the past, my birthday was kind of a day of big trouble. My kind of trouble," she replied, finally turning to look at him.

"But that's your birthday, not mine," he pointed out.

"True, but we're dating which is like an invitation to trouble for you I just don't want anything to go wrong."

Cameron smiled, touch by the display of how much she cared. "How about this? The day is almost technically over, so why don't you relax and if something happens, we'll take care of it."

She shut her eyes and hesitantly nodded in agreement.

"Great! Now will you please dance with me, or am I gonna have to ask one of the others girls in here to take pity on the birthday boy?"

Buffy's eyes flew open. She wordlessly grabbed his hand and drug him out on to the dance floor, never seeing his grin.


	96. Through Actions

**Title:** Through Actions 96/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #3 Love

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 358

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Cameron watches a sleeping Buffy.

**Through Actions**

Cameron slowly blinked his eyes open in the morning sun. The light bathed his bedroom in a warm, golden glow. A satisfied smile slowly spread across his face as he looked at the sleeping beauty that was curled up to his side.

He lightly ran his fingertips over the arm that was draped across his bare chest. Buffy shifted closer, but never woke. This was definitely a new happiness in his life – waking up with Buffy in his arms. The only thing better were their days off when they could spend the day just laying around enjoying each other's company.

It wasn't fair that they had to semi-hide something that made them both happy. At least Daniel and Vala were aware so that they had someone to share this with. They never hid their relationship off-base, but it was all business while they were on-base.

Yet, Buffy never complained about it. She just calmly accepted it as part of the nature of their relationship. If she wanted to keep him and the team she wasn't going to be able to push things.

Which was why he wasn't going to rock the boat just yet. He knew exactly how he felt about the golden goddess next to him. There was no doubt in his mind about it. He was as sure as he'd ever been about anything in his life.

He loved her.

But he knew she wasn't ready to hear that just yet. He could see the skittish look in her eyes that she'd get every once in a while. Like she kept waiting for the dream to end – as if none of this was real. He didn't want her to bolt the moment those three important words left his lips.

So, he waited.

Waited and showed her through his actions that he loved her and wasn't going to leave. Once she realized that this wasn't a dream, he'd tell her. She would know that the words were true because of the actions that went before. The day he was sure that she'd see that she felt the same.

Until then he'd enjoy the simple moments.


	97. Finally Arrived

**Title:** Finally Arrived 97/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #13 Winter

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 291

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Winter has finally made it to Colorado Springs.

**Finally Arrived**

Buffy let out a small sigh as she leaned her forehead against the cold windowpane. Her breath caused steam to form and then it quickly receded as it cooled. "This sucks," she pouted.

"You're acting like you've never seen snow before," Vala said, standing next to her. "I rather liked playing in it on the Hoth planet."

"Yeah, but we didn't have to worry about trying to drive to work in it," Buffy said, watching the large fluffy flakes softly falling on the seven inches that was already on the ground.

"Is it dangerous?"

"Yes, especially if you've never driven in it before, and I haven't. What happened to that sixty degree weather we had last week?" Buffy whined.

"I think it left when winter got here," Vala said, as she looked happily out at the snow.

"Well, it should go away. I don't remember asking for winter to come."

"We could invite the boys over for a snowball fight and then some hot chocolate," Vala suggested. "I think we still have marshmallows in the cabinet."

Buffy seriously considered the idea and then shook her head. "They shouldn't be driving in this until they clear the roads."

The front door opened and Cameron and Daniel rushed in. They grinned at the two women as they shook the snow off and tried to get the excess snow off their boots.

Vala grinned at Buffy. "So maybe it wasn't a suggestion from me. They had called and invited themselves over."

Buffy couldn't help but grin back. "And we wouldn't want to send them back out into that winter storm now would we?"

"Of course not," Vala sagely said. Then with a mischievous grin she asked, "Snowball fight?"

"Oh yeah," Buffy agreed.


	98. Hope

**Title:** Hope 98/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #93 Future

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 210

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** A calm winter day.

**Hope**

Cameron closed his eyes in contentment as he rested his chin on top of Buffy's head. They were sprawled out on his sofa and she was situated between his legs. A cheery fire crackled in the fireplace as they relaxed from dinner.

"Do you think we'll be doing this forever?" She asked, lacing their fingers together.

"I hope so," he said, holding her a little closer. A small smile creased his face at the thought of them together forever.

"I didn't mean this, although that would be nice," she said. "I meant fighting every time we go through the gate. Do you think that's all the future holds?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he said with a sigh. The last mission had been unusually brutal. He unconsciously ran his fingers lightly over her arm where she had been singed from an energy blast. In fact, they had ended up in a firefight the last three times through the gate. "Even when we defeat the Ori, there will always be a bad guy trying to take control, like the Lucien Alliance tried just after the fall of the Goa'uld. But I like to think it'll get better."

"Good," she said softly, closing her eyes. "As long as one of us has hope."


	99. It's Catchy

**Title:** It's Catchy 99/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #40 Birth – turned into Gifts

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 238

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** Christmas day.

**It's Catchy**

Buffy grinned over at Dawn. Vala's enthusiasm was definitely catchy. It had been a joy introducing her all of the Earth customs and traditions over the past few months, and Christmas was no different.

Vala had latched onto the giving and receiving of presents with a single-mindedness that had been a little scary at times. She had worked hard at finding the 'perfect' gift for her new family and friends, and it didn't stop with the team.

General Landry had received a book of lesser-known quotes and Walter, the gate technician, had received the ultimate Sudoku book. How Vala had known he liked the puzzles was still a mystery. Her gifts to the team and Dawn were no different. She had somehow managed to get them each something that they immediately fell in love with, but had never thought to ask for.

Now, Vala was gaily ripping the wrapping off the presents given to her. Each squeal of joy at the revealed present got louder and higher pitched. Each giver was given a tight hug and a rain of kisses.

Vala's childlike enthusiasm was what had been missing from Buffy's Christmas' over the past few years. She had been so busy with other worries that she hadn't gotten into the full spirit of the holiday.

She fervently hoped Vala never lost the joy of the season and that she would be able to catch it again.


	100. Epilogue

Here it is, guys. The End. It's been a wild crazy ride and I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing! This will be the end for this particular story, don't look for a sequel. I can guarantee that there won't be one coming. This has been fun, but this particular venture has reached its conclusion. Thank you again!

**Title:** Epilogue 100/100

**Author:** Polgara

**Rating:** PG

**TtH Prompt:** #88 Ring

**Fandom/Theme:** Buffy/Stargate SG-1

**Wordcount:** 644

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters featured here. They belong to their respective creators and production companies.

**Distribution:** My site – Worlds of Possibilities, Wormhole Crossing, and TtH.

**Spoilers:** Takes place in season nine of SG-1, so definitely new characters and situations. Plus anything before is fair game. Everything of Buffy is fair game.

**A/N:** This was written for the tth100. Hopefully, all of these entries will be loosely linked together.

**Series:** Buffygate

**Summary:** The story comes to an end.

**Epilogue**

Cameron looked around the restaurant table in their reserved private room and was grateful to see that all of their friends had made it. Daniel and Vala were seated across from him despite her being nine months pregnant. General Landry and his daughter Carolyn Lam sat at the other end involved in a strange conversation with Faith. Dawn sat on the other side of Buffy and the sisters were giggling over something.

There had been a lot of changes at the SGC in the past three years and most of them had occurred in the last year. Daniel and Vala had gotten married and she left the team so they could start a family. He had never seen her more happy. Daniel remained at the SGC but no longer went off-world on missions.

Buffy had been given her own SG team to command shortly after Daniel and Vala got married. In a surprising move, she had recruited several slayers and her team took many of the high-risk missions. Faith had also been hired and given a team of slayers. Between the two of them, they had scored some heavy hits against the Ori and they were starting to see the light at the end of the tunnel.

Of course, this had meant he'd had to rebuild SG-1 again. The new team was good, real good, but he still missed the closeness of the original team.

There was an upside to all of the changes. Since he and Buffy were no longer on the same team they could be more open about their relationship. While they never flaunted it on-base, they no longer hid it either. It made it possible for him to initiate the next step in their relationship.

This was it. All of the pieces were in place and it was time to make his move.

Cameron stood and called for everyone's attention. "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight. It's not often we all get together like this anymore. If someone had told me three years ago that when I transferred to this program that I would be dating a slayer, be best man at a teammate's wedding to an alien, and would learn about what really goes on when the sun goes down I probably would have laughed in their face. Just goes to show how much I know," he said a bit ruefully over the chuckles of his friends.

"However, I'd like to change one of those statements now." His blue eyes twinkled as he moved his gaze to the beautiful blonde next to him. "Buffy, I have to say you're the most infuriating woman I've ever had the luxury of knowing. You're stubborn, argumentative, and take some of the craziest risks. But you're also fiercely loyal, caring, and considerate."

Buffy blushed at everyone's smiles. "You've saved my ass more time than I can count. You bravely face not only the worst of what this world offers but what the universe in general throws at you. And you do it all with dignity and grace. But more importantly, you've enriched my life. I'm _so_ lucky that not only have you accepted my love, but you return it."

He reached into his coat pocket and removed a small black box and got down on one knee. "I've never met anyone who has challenged me like you do and I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if I let you go. Buffy, will you marry me?"

Buffy's hazel eyes misted as she looked at the antique ring nestled safely in the box. She looked up at Cameron's hopeful face and she swallowed heavily against the lump in her throat. "Yes," she barely managed to whisper. She swallowed again and forced herself to speak loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yes, Cameron. Nothing could make me happier than marrying you."

_finis_


End file.
